


Tear you apart

by Heyitsjess



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonkai relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kai being crazy as he can be, Love/Hate, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyitsjess/pseuds/Heyitsjess
Summary: After having nightmares about Kai, Bonnie decides to go to the prison world to make sure he never escapes, but everything gets complicated when she is forced into a game she can't get out of.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Malachai "Kai" Parker, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 88
Kudos: 188





	1. Where is my mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's the first time I've written in years. So, I hope you like it. English is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes I apologize in advance. Let me know what you guys think about it. :)

Bonnie had left Mystic Falls for many years, exactly 10 years. And as much as she wanted to live a normal life, as a normal person, she knew it wasn't possible. Her old life always reached her in some way. Sometimes after a long day when she felt like using some of her magic, even though she promised herself she wouldn't do it anymore. Or when her friends got in touch wanting to make an appointment. Or in nightmares, as was happening recently.

She knew she shouldn't be worried, it was just bad dreams. She had already talked to her psychologist about it. Maybe everything was getting worse because of the stress. This is what Bonnie told herself to convince herself that she is not in danger.

“Is it about the dreams again?” Dr. Miller asked as she watched Bonnie from behind her glasses.

Bonnie nodded positively as she shook her feet on the wooden floor. She felt anxious and apprehensive as if at any moment something was going to come out of the shadows and attack her.

“Bonnie, we’ve already talked about it. It’s just bad dreams, it can’t hurt you.” Dr. Miller explained calmly while writing something down on her personal record.

“But he can.” Bonnie whispered to herself.

Bonnie didn't know who else to turn to when it started. She didn't want to get back in touch with her friends as she used to. Mostly she didn't want to drag herself back to old habits. So a psychologist seemed like a good idea, and it was for a long time, but now she no longer felt helped.

This, of course, was due to the fact that the woman did not know everything. Bonnie couldn't tell her she is a witch and that usually her dreams are premonitions. She couldn't tell her that the man she has nightmares with is also a witch and has many reasons to want revenge.

"Bonnie, have you been taking your meds?" The woman asked worriedly.

"Yes." Bonnie lied. She had never taken the meds, she thought of taking them, however when she read the side effects she gave up.

Dr. Miller had helped a lot, especially with issues involving her relationship with her friends. But now she felt like she was wasting time, sitting here trying to explain her nightmares.

"So what's the problem?" Dr. Miller asked calmly.

"I don't think I'm safe." Bonnie said. She had moved to another city before, one each year. There was not enough time to create emotional bonds. There was something wonderful about not being recognized by people, nobody asking about her habits, her life, what had happened to her.

"Do you think, as in your dreams, he will find a way to get out and get to you?"

"Yes. He's smart; I know he can do that.”

"Bonnie, you said that he is under arrest and has no idea where you are." She said patiently. "There is no evidence that he can find you, so why you're so afraid?"

"I don’t know." Bonnie lied. "The dreams seem more real now."

She was probably just going crazy little by little. She had been very careful when she created this new prison world. It was impossible for Kai to get out of there without her taking him out. _So why was she so worried?_

✧┈┄─╌─╌─┄┈⪧

It was difficult to return to Mystic Falls after years, more difficult than Bonnie imagined it would be. She used to love the city she grew up in, but after so many bad events the place ended up being the stage for many traumatic memories. She had good memories there, of course. But so many disasters had happened that she just couldn't see the place with the affection she felt before.

As soon as Alaric entered the coffee shop, Bonnie noticed that he looked tense. Perhaps because of her request. She knew that Alaric was very well, after everything that happened to him, he finally seemed to have peace and happiness.

"I was surprised when you called." Alaric said as he sat down.

"You brought it?" Bonnie asked impatiently.

"You should have shown up at school, the girls miss you." He snapped, watching Bonnie's reaction.

"I didn't come to visit." Bonnie responded quickly. Despite feeling guilty for never visiting the girls, she didn't want to show up, she hadn't even told Elena and Damon that she would be in town. She simply wanted to take the ascendant and return to her home.

"Are you sure about that?" Alaric asked as he placed the ascendant on the table. He couldn't deny Bonnie that, but he didn't want to hand her the object.

"I need." She said firmly. "I will feel more secure if I have it around me."

"You're not going to use it, are you?" Alaric asked, watching her. He didn't know this Bonnie; ten years have passed since she left Mystic Falls. She never came to visit them and all he knows about her in now today is what his daughters tell. Despite not being physically present, Bonnie is a good aunt for Josie and Lizzie. She always talks to the girls, sends gifts at all celebrations and helps with whatever she can. But still, he doesn't know how she may have changed over the years.

"No, I just want to keep it and know that Kai will never be able to escape." Bonnie answered sincerely. As logical as she liked to be, she felt inside that something was happening.

Alaric sighed in relief and pushed the ascendant on her direction. He wouldn't be able to hand her the object if he wasn't sure. He knew he had been wrong to use it to arrest former students in the prison world that Bonnie created, but at the time he just wanted to get rid of the problem.

"Thanks." She whispered before take the ascendant and left.

✧┈┄─╌─╌─┄┈⪧

_Bonnie found herself walking down the same corridor again, as if her body had a life of its own. She knew that this scene had happened before repeatedly, but she couldn't wake up from the nightmare._

_Kai was on the other side of the glass, trapped in one of the arsenal's cells. He had the usual provocative smile and lustful look. And although he was in prison he looked strangely confident._

_"Do you really think you can keep me locked up forever?" He asked tilting his head to the side as he watched Bonnie's face through the glass._

_"Nothing is going to stop me from trying." Bonnie said angrily and firmly._

_"Look around, Bonnie." Kai whispered, bringing his face closer to the glass. At first Bonnie didn't understand what it meant, but if she concentrated well she could feel the magic vibrating around her body. The place is a magical arsenal after all._

_The realization hit her like a punch in her stomach. Her green eyes opened in tension and fear._

_Kai smiled as he sucked the magic from the glass. Bonnie took two steps back as she watched in shock as the glass slowly cracked._

_The noise in her ears was loud and shrill as if her head would explode at any moment and she leaned forward while screaming in pain._

_"You are ready. Time to play, Bon. ” She heard Kai say before she heard the glass break and fly towards her._

_Bonnie felt her body hit the floor and before she wakes up she clearly heard the voice echo in her head. "Come and get me."_

Bonnie woke up scared and panting. Her heart was beating so hard she could almost hear it in her ears. She couldn't ignore the anger she felt at having to admit that she was still afraid even after waking up.

She brushed her hair out of her face and concentrated on normalizing her breathing. Her hands were shaking as she slowly realized she was right all the time. This dream had been different; he had not just attacked her. He was sending her a message.

 _"You are ready. Time to play, Bon. ” "Come and get me."_ The words were repeated in her mind.

"Damn it." Bonnie screamed in frustration before grabbing the bedside lamp by the bed and throwing it against the wall. _Why couldn't she get rid of him?_

She had tried, over and over again. But Kai seemed to be stuck with her even when he was away. Even after all these years, she still thought of everything that had happened between them and sometimes she wondered how it could have been different if they had acted otherwise.

She sighed trying to calm herself and took out her cell phone.

"Hi Mary, I have some urgent things to do today. Could you replace me?" The colleague accepted without question, since Bonnie never missed the work.

✧┈┄─╌─╌─┄┈⪧

Bonnie hadn't been thinking much, she knew that staying at home and trying to fool herself that nothing wrong was going on was a mistake. So in less than an hour she got ready, took the first flight back to Mystic Falls and did the spell. In the back of her mind was a voice saying that she was being reckless, but she ignored it.

The palm of her hand still hurt from the cut, but she ignored the pain as she entered the bar.

Although she was not surprised to find the chair where she had left Kai, empty, she did not understand how he had managed to free himself. The whole situation caused a shiver of apprehension and expectation to pass through her body. There was a note written " _Watch me"_ next to a remote control.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned on the TV, and then Kai's face appeared on the screen.

"Who's out there tonight, huh?" Kai asked ironically as if he really expected visitors. Bonnie held her breath, thinking that maybe he really expected. She knew that Kai was smart enough to set something up.

"Is that you Bon-bon?" Bonnie frowned when she heard the nickname. The tone of his voice seemed almost amused, as if he were talking about an old friend.

"No, no, it can't be." He spoke as he approached the screen and narrowed his eyes as if he wanted to look at it through the recording. "You wouldn't be dumb enough to come here and check up on me, would you?"

Bonnie clenched her hands in fists as she watched him laugh happily on the recording. She came out of her hateful trance when she heard the sound of the screen cracking. She had not used her powers for a long time and they now felt stronger than normal.

If he really thought he was going to be out there having fun in some way, he was wrong. Bonnie didn't know how he had gotten loose from the chains, but she was going to pin him back. Even if she had to hunt him down, she would bring him back and tie him up, leaving him the same way she had left 10 years ago.

"Well, well, well." Bonnie turned, startled by the sound of the voice breaking the silence. There was a boy standing watching her with curiosity. _How was there anyone else besides Kai here?_

"Finally." The stranger said before walking towards Bonnie. "I was starting to get bored."

Bonnie was barely able to move before she was surprised. The boy transformed in seconds and jumped on Bonnie like a ferocious animal, she only realized that she was frozen in place when she felt the sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Motus!" Bonnie yelled, throwing him across the room before running.

"Shit!" She screamed as she ran through the streets. She needed to find out why someone else was there and needed to find Kai.

She got into the first car she found and drove towards the Salvatore boarding house. If Kai knew she was going to appear here, he would surely wait for her where he knew she would go.

✧┈┄─╌─╌─┄┈⪧

As soon as Bonnie entered the house, she ran towards the bottles of drink, opened one and took a long drink. Her nerves were on edge, she was away from the supernatural world for a long time and now everything was coming back to her very quickly.

Was it normal to feel so much anticipation for something she ignored for years? Bonnie grunted angrily as she pressed a hand to her injured shoulder. She couldn't really be excited about all of this. She enjoyed her normal, mundane life, even though it was very monotonous.

"Who the hell are you?" Bonnie almost cried out in alarm when a girl appeared in front of her. She looked as young as the werewolf who had attacked her. Bonnie just stared at her.

"You are hurt." The girl said monotonously as she watched the wound bleed. Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she watched the girl look at her strangely.

"I really wanted to help you, but I'm so hungry ..." Bonnie watched the black veins appear around her eyes and the fangs show. But before either of them could do anything, a stake went through the girl's body and she fell to the ground dead.

Bonnie's eyes almost popped out when she saw Kai standing in front of her.

"Come with me if you want to live." He said confidently with a half-smile forming on his lips.


	2. Fool me twice

The way he looked at her, it was as if he expected her to come and find him, and yet he was pleasantly surprised to see her there.

She didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. Was he really asking her to trust him? Kai took a step forward and she walked away automatically.

"Come on Bonnie, I just saved your life." He rolled his beautiful blue eyes and sighed bored.

"I don't trust you, Kai." Bonnie forced the words out through her teeth. She knew she didn't have to say the obvious, but she wanted to make it clear that she was only going to follow him because she didn't know what was going on.

"Tell me something new." He whispered in exasperation. "I don't trust you, either." He looked suddenly angry. The change in tone made Bonnie frown. She had forgotten how volatile Kai was.

"But these things keep coming back." He said getting closer to Bonnie. Enough that she could feel his breath on her face. She watched him take a step back, his blue eyes moving over her, watching her closely. "And believe me when I say that you look like a delicious meal." Kai smiled as he licked his lips in approval.

She was still as beautiful as the first time he saw her. Her hair was longer, it was past her shoulders now.

Bonnie felt a strange feeling in her stomach when she realized that he was not just talking about her blood.

She decided not to argue, at least not next to a body that would come back to life soon. She passed by him ignoring his lustful looks and walked out of the house.

✧┈┄─╌─╌─┄┈⪧

The two were silent all the way until they reached the place that Kai called Fort Parker.

She couldn't believe she was in another prison world with Kai. She just wanted to hang him back chained to the damn chair and get out of there, but first she needed to know what was going on.

Kai was chattering about something Bonnie doesn't give a damn about, while getting some drinks.

He threw a little bottle of vodka at her, which she promptly picked up and tossed back at him.

"Okay." He whispered without emotion before taking the drinks and pouring them all into a glass.

"Why are there more people here with you?" Bonnie asked, frustrated. It was ironic that she needed Kai's help to know what to do next.

"No answer for free, Bonbon." He replied calmly before sitting in an armchair and drinking all the drink in one gulp. "Information for information."

Bonnie sighed and crossed her arms in front of her.

"What you want to know?" She asked with chin up in challenge.

"What are you doing here?" Kai questioned as he looked at her. He could hear her heart beating faster and her breathing quicken. Was she surprised? Ashamed? Mad?

Bonnie shrugged with no intention in answering him. She would never admit out loud that she had dreamed of him for months. And that her paranoia had brought her back here.

Kai narrowed his eyes for a few seconds, as if he wanted to read through her and then shook his head without caring too much about the lack of answer.

"You missed me, didn't you?" He asked without waiting for a real answer.

Bonnie laughed humorlessly, prepared to answer him, but stopped suddenly when she saw him run towards her.

In a matter of seconds Kai was in front of her, with one of his hand on her chin, lifting it and making her face him.

"It's hard to admit, isn't it?" He smiled smugly as if he really believed his claims. The move stunned Bonnie for a moment, but it soon passed when she realized that his hand was still on her chin.

"Do not touch me." She screamed, slapping Kai's hand away. He chuckled before raising his hands in surrender and walking away.

It was only now that he was no longer concerned with convincing her to follow him that he had noticed that she was bleeding. There was a bite on her right shoulder and his eyes were focused there.

Bonnie took two steps back defensively when she saw the veins appear around Kai's eyes.

He closed his eyes tightly, forcing himself to focus on something else. He couldn't attack her. Since he has becoming a vampire he hadn't learned how to control his instincts, he didn't had to. And now all he wanted to do was bite her.

But instead, he bit his wrist and offered it to her.

The look of disgust on Bonnie's face was automatic. She had been through this before, living with friends that was vampire for years; she was always being healed by their blood. But that didn't mean she got used to it or liked it.

"I'm good, thanks." Bonnie politely declined.

"It's not smart to be bleeding around a vampire." His tone was commanding. As if he wanted her to suck his blood right away, not only to heal her, but to make her experience him on her mouth. "Especially one who only thinks about burying himself inside you." He said as he approached her with his wrist raised in her direction.

Bonnie didn't know how to react. She felt a chill run through her body and her mouth dry. She didn't know if she felt more stunned by having to drink Kai's blood or with his double-meaning comments.

She approached him and held his wrist firmly. Kai looked at her intently, her heart was pounding, and he could hear clearly, the sound like music in his ears.

He had to bite his lip to prevent a sigh when he felt Bonnie's lips collide with his wrist. She didn't take long, just sucked what she needed and walked away quickly, but Kai could still feel the tingling in his skin.

Bonnie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and grimaced at the metallic taste that she knew would take time to get out of her tongue.

"You should ask your friend Alaric why there are more people here." Kai said quietly returning to sit in his chair.

Bonnie didn't expect him to answer her and couldn't believe he was telling the truth.

"Alaric would never send anyone here, he wouldn't risk." She said in a defensive tone. She couldn't believe that Alaric would be so stupid as to send someone else into Kai's prison world, knowing that they could release him and plan some stunning escape.

"He was the one with the ascendant, wasn't he?" Kai questioned with false innocence. He knew that, he just wanted to gloat over her.

"Yes, but-" Bonnie started to speak, but was interrupted.

“Bonnie, don't be naive, he sent them here. And well, they released me.” Kai explained quietly. "Which was good for me at first, but they wanted to play hunting and killing me." His tone seemed almost upset. She wondered for a moment if Alaric had arrested them here with that purpose.

Bonnie looked away, refusing to show any kind of empathy directed at Kai.

"It got boring after a while." He smiled when Bonnie looked back at him with furrowed brows in confusion. "That's why I had to make you come here."

Bonnie's mouth opened in shock and she felt her breath stop for a few seconds. _So was all this some crazy plan of his? Wasn't it just her premonitions driving her crazy?_

"This is impossible. You wouldn't be able to bring me here.” Bonnie said angrily. She didn't want to discuss with Kai now, she wanted to think about what she would do with the others.

"Aren't you here?" He asked with a small satisfied smile on his face as he spread his arms looking around.

"I came because I wanted to." She exclaimed in an angry whisper taking a step towards him. It was difficult to admit within her that the statement was true. A part of her wanted to be there, wanted to see him and feel that emotion again that only the interaction between them brought.

“Really, Bonnie? So you suddenly felt the strange desire to visit me?” He questioned in false confusion. Kai was not delusional; he didn't expect her to want to see him again. As much as he knew that Bonnie had mixed feelings for him, she hated him more than anything.

He smiled at her as he stared at her face in an irritated frown. Bonnie was looking at him with a disguised challenge that only she knew how to do. Raised chin and raging eyes.

"You know, it was hard to get into your mind, even with that little gap." He whispered in a singing tone before getting up from the chair and walking slowly over to her.

"Shut up, you're lying." Bonnie shouted, pointing a finger at his face without caring how close they were. She could feel all of her thoughts mingling in her mind, trying to find some better explanation than being fooled by him again.

“No Bon, don't you know that saying? 'if you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you.'” He quoted the phrase as a poem watching her closely so as not to miss any reaction she expressed.

"You were inside my head and somehow it left a door open for me to enter yours." He whispered as he got close enough to feel her body heat.

Kai could feel Bonnie's magic dancing around her uncontrollably. He could almost taste it. Only the thought of prove her magic again, and now also being able to taste her blood made him so excited that he had to close his eyes and stop himself from smiling.

"You are lying." She screamed, pushing him hard enough to make him stumble a few steps.

"Are you sure?" He asked mockingly, knowing that, deep down, she was just ignoring the fact that she had fallen into his trap.

She couldn't answer, because the truth is, she wasn't sure of anything.

Bonnie did not want to admit to herself that she had been unwise to simply enter the prison world without a more elaborate plan. She should have imagined that Kai would do something. He had a lot of free time to plan.

She felt the tears burn in her eyes, but she refused to spill them. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. Not even tears of anger.

“If it consoles you to know, it was not easy to get into your mind. I had to work hard for a long time. ” Kai said before closing the space between them again.

He wanted so badly to touch her and steal some of her magic. Just a handful to make her shed the tears she was holding.

"How you did it?" Bonnie asked. She needed to know how, he was totally isolated from the real world. Maybe she needed him to say it, for her to believe.

“I discovered a lot of new things, Bon. You know, I have a lot of free time here.” He said. As if the conversation was no longer so interesting to him he turned and walked back to the drinks.

But Bonnie's anger would not let him abandon conversation so easily. He made sure to let her know that he had drawn her here. _Why not tell her how?_

"I want to know." She screamed, grabbing his jacket and pulling him towards her.

Kai turned to face her. She lifted her chin and held her breath staring at him. His gaze was stern looking at her from above.

"You shouldn't be so concerned about how I brought you here, but why." He mumbled before look at her mouth.

Bonnie felt her heart race and her legs tremble. A red light flashed in her mind screaming danger.

She turned quickly and started walking towards the exit.

Kai rolled his eyes bored, before reaching out to her and whispering the spell.

"Immobilis." Bonnie heard him say and immediately felt her body stop responding to her commands.

No matter what she tried to do, she couldn't.

"Like I said, I learned a lot of new things Bonbon." Kai said quietly as he approached her slowly.

Bonnie watched him out of the corner of her eye, surrounding her like an animal stalking its prey.

The noise of the door made her look away from him. The girl who had been trying to attack her earlier was standing there. She had changed clothes, Bonnie noticed.

"So this is the famous Bonnie." Jade said with a smile before approaching Bonnie. "Now I understand why she managed to deceive you, I would also let her deceive me too." Bonnie felt Jade's hand caress her face as the girl looked at her with a curious look.

Kai forced a bored smile, before pulling Jade away from Bonnie.

"Are the others ready yet?" Kai asked.

"Almost, they wanted to know if is everything all right for us to leave." Jade explained automatically without even bothering to look away from Bonnie.

Kai could almost see the thoughts running through the girl's mind.

"Jade, you are not going to bite her." He said quietly, like an adult would explain to a child what they could and could not do.

Bonnie couldn't stop her mind. She was starting to feel her breath hitch and her heart race. Not being able to move was making her panic.

"Why not? She looks so hot. ” The girl lamented.

"Because we need her alive and I'm not done with her yet." Kai explained in an almost monotonous way as he held the girl's face in his hands.

He approached Jade and kissed her, his arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her against his body. Kai didn't even care to close his eyes, he moved his lips with Jade's while watching Bonnie look at them.

She watched without being able to look away, if she could move any muscle in her body, she was sure she would have a disgusted expression on her face.

Bonnie could feel her stomach churn as Kai's eyes stared at her without even blinking. After a few minutes they moved away and quickly started to move the girl away.

"Go and tell the others that I need more time." He said as he watched her go.

As soon as Jade went through the door, he turned back to Bonnie.

“Where did we stop?” He asked happily walking back to Bonnie. All she could do was face him.

"You know, you look much more beautiful like that." Kai said as he looked at her closely. If she could get away this would be the time. She could feel the warm breath against her face.

"Ready to play?" He asked with a smug smile plastered on his face. Bonnie felt her heart race in apprehension.

"Phesmatus somnia." Kai whispered in her ear. Bonnie felt her eyes heavy and her body relax. Within seconds she was in Kai's arms.

"So pretty." He whispered as he stroked her face with one hand.

"Fun time, Bonbon." He said happily before picking her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think Kai is planning?  
> Hope you guys like this one.


	3. Deal with the devil

Bonnie saw everything spinning when she opened her eyes, she struggled to focus on something that reminded her of where she was. The place looks strange to her. It looked like a room in a cottage.

She sat down and put her hand on her head when all memories where instantly reached her. She remembers everything now, she was in Kai's prison world and he had cast a spell on her.

"Look who’s wake." Kai exclaimed from somewhere nearby. He tilts his head to the side while looking at Bonnie still on his bed, her messy hair, a sleepy face and her confused look. It was almost cute.

"What did you do to me?" Bonnie asked in a slurred voice. She tried to get up, but staggered and fell back onto the bed.

"It's just a sleep spell, if you stop fighting it might end faster." He explained quietly, watching Bonnie stubbornly try to get up.

After much effort, she managed to put her feet on the floor and realized she was barefoot. An angry scowl formed on his face automatically.

"Where are my shoes?" She cried out in annoyance. Kai chuckled before looking to the side. Bonnie's eyes drifted in the direction and she realized that her shoes were close to Kai on the other side of the room.

She glared at him and noticed that his mouth and jaw were covered in blood. He had eaten while she was unconscious. Panic washed over her momentarily. She started looking at her body for any indication that he had done something to her. _How long had she been unconscious?_

"I didn't bite you." Kai said as he rolled his eyes. He pointed to the blood bags thrown on a chair next to him.

Bonnie sighed with relief before she leaned on the bed and stood up. She staggered a few steps towards him and saw everything spin.

"Bonnie stop being stubborn, wait for the spell to pass completely." Kai said while laughing at her pathetic attempt to keep her balance. She looked like a drunk trying to walk in a straight line.

"Undo it now!" She screamed irritably, opening her arms in search of balance to keep herself upright.

"It's a progressive spell; you just have to wait it go away." Kai said irritably. With no patience to continue watching her try stubbornly to walk to her shoes; he walked over to her prepared to drag her back to bed.

"Don't touch me." Bonnie cried out when she felt Kai's arms wrap around her waist. She tried to slap him across the chest, but the movement had no effect. He lifted her up, pressing her body against his and started carrying her back to bed.

"No." She shouted angrily trying to kick him.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He asked before throwing her on the bed. Bonnie's body hit the mattress and gave a little air leap before landing back on the mattress.

He took her shoes and ran back to the bed. Bonnie watched as he sat across from her.

"This is not how I imagined you in my bed." Kai whispered smiling as if he had confessed something amusing.

Bonnie raised her hands to her face and narrowed her eyes. She blew out a frustrated breath hoping Kai would take this as a tip to shut up.

She felt his hand on her right heel and opened her eyes in fright. Kai watched her feet while holding one with his hand. He had to force himself to remove the urge to lean over and kiss her feet. Bonnie would find it very strange and he didn't want to scare her. So instead, he looked at her with his best innocent look and smiled.

"You really have nice feet." He whispered almost embarrassed. His fingers caressed the back of Bonnie's foot tenderly and she felt herself automatically shrink. The situation reminded her of when he praised her hands. Bonnie shuddered involuntarily at the closeness and the touch. Whenever Kai came near her, she always felt a strange electricity between them that was disturbing. She always knew that there was something more than attraction in the bizarre and inexplicable connection that exists between them.

She looked at him with furrowed brows in discontent and confusion.

"Stop it, Kai." Bonnie pulled her feet out of reach and looked at him with a frown of ill humor. She didn't want him touching her; she wanted to feel wide awake to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Don't be so bitter." He said irritably. Bonnie felt him grab her by the heels and pull her close. She let a sigh escape her lips when Kai pulled her onto his lap and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She held her breath and stared at him immobile. Kai quietly took her boots and put them on her feet as if nothing had happened.

"See, you just needed to ask for help." He whispered with a smile full of false innocence.

"I don't want anything from you." Bonnie murmured angrily. The sudden display of hatred made Kai's smile widen and his eyes get darker.

Bonnie swallowed when she realized he was too close.

"Let me go." She ordered, but Kai didn't even seem to hear her.

He could hear Bonnie's heart racing, pumping blood all over her little body. And no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was hungry for her. He wanted to taste her blood, her magic, her body. He could easily lean over and kiss her and he knew she wouldn't be able to escape his clutches. Her eyes looked at her inviting lips. He was so close, just needed to lean a little more.

"Kai let me go." Bonnie screamed angrily. She uselessly tried to push his arm away from her waist as she struggled on his lap.

"Don't do it." Kai snarled before closing his eyes and rest his forehead the side of her face. He had to force himself not to take advantage of having her squirming on his lap.

When Bonnie was ready to use some spell to force him to release her, she felt his arm loosen and let go.

She staggered out of his lap, stunned. At least now she no longer felt like a drunk. The effect of the spell was gone and she would have to think about what she would do to everyone before she left.

After everything that happened she clearly couldn't let Kai loose in the prison world or he would come back into her mind.

The thought of having him inside her head made her cringe in discomfort.

Kai watched Bonnie still standing in the middle of the room looking at nothing with her arms crossed.

He knew she was thinking of something to hold him in, but all he could think of was pulling her into his bed and biting every part of her body. But he had to control himself at least for now.

He cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the silence.

"Thinking about how you're going to arrest me again and this time in a more perverse way that I can't escape?" Kai asked with a smile that could only be described as ironic and hurt.

"You know you deserve this." Bonnie looked at him with distaste for disrupting her moment of peace. She wanted to believe that if she ignored him enough, he would disappear and let her think for a few minutes. But she was wrong.

"Don't you think I've been lock up for too long?" He asked without expect an answer.

"No." Bonnie knew that he had spent more than half his life in lock up. But she couldn't ignore all the bad things he had done. He deserved to be stuck until he died.

"What if I say I have a better idea?" Kai asked, completely ignoring Bonnie's bitter tone. He got up from the bed and walked over to her.

Bonnie lifted her chin to look at him with disdain and impatience. She didn't want to listen to him, but she knew he would say it anyway, so she didn't say anything.

“I have the ascendant, you have Bennett blood. I think we could forget about the past and get out together. ” Kai explained calmly. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. The blue eyes shone with anticipation.

"You can't be serious." Bonnie exclaimed incredulously. _How could Kai propose something like that to her after all he did?_

"I will never let you out, Kai." Everything was like a deja vu, the same as the last time they shared a prison world.

"Why not? It would be good for both of us.” He questioned impatiently. Kai wasn't an idiot, he knew that her response would not be positive, but a hopeful part of him still hoped she would be more flexible.

“Kai the last time you were released, you tried to kill your nieces. Six year old kids!” Bonnie murmured indignantly that she still had to explain why he being free would never be good for anyone.

“This was a decade ago; I don't care about them anymore. I just want to get out of this hell.” He shouted angrily, moving closer to Bonnie. He felt like shaking her until she stopped giving him that disdainful look.

"Well, I don't trust you and if it is on me you will never set foot in the real world again." Bonnie said before turning and walking out of the room. Kai took a deep breath, forcing himself not to lose his temper and then followed her.

"It is a pity that you have no option but to take me with you." He smirked at the look of confusion on Bonnie's face.

She knew he was up to something. He wouldn't bring her there just to try to make a deal. No, Kai wasn't stupid. He always had something on his sleeve.

She started to walk away from him, seriously thinking about running away. But each step she took Kai followed her like an animal stalking its prey.

His smile grew with each step she took. He couldn't put into words how much he missed the cat and mouse game.

Bonnie reached out and cast a spell. He felt his insides burn and his body leaned forward. Bonnie screamed, dropped to her knees and spit blood just like Kai.

He let out a loud, hysterical laugh when his body healed. Bonnie was still curled up on the floor, shaking with pain.

He bit his wrist and fed her with his blood so that she would recover quickly.

"W-what is that?" She stammered shakily. The pain was gone, but her body was still shrinking in agony. Kai studied her confused face and bloody lips. She looked like a perfect mess.

"We are one, Bonnie." He whispered with a manic and bloody smile looking at her.

It took Bonnie a few seconds to assimilate what had happened. But when the realization came to her it was like a punch in the stomach.

"No." She whispered shocked and scared

"Yes." Kai said happily. "And that means that we can't hurt each other."

Bonnie looked up from the floor to face him.

"What did you do?" She forced the question out of her trembling lips.

"I linked the two of us." Bonnie listened while Kai explained that he learned a lot about linked spells from the heretics. All its variations and infinite forms.

"I had a lot of time to perfect everything I could and I think I can say that it was a success." He finished proudly of his achievement.

Bonnie was still on the floor in the same position staring at him with teary eyes and an expression of disbelief.

“Now that you know this, we have two options. One, we stay here and try to survive the others, who happen to know that you are the key to leaving this prison. Or two, we make a deal and leave peacefully. You choose, Bonbon.” Kai smiled as he explained calmly. He sat beside her on the floor and waited patiently while she faced the void.

When Bonnie woke up in Kai's bed she knew she was screwed, but she never imagined it would be in that proportion. Kai had connected them, the son of a bitch had thought of that. Planned for months, maybe years. And now he was forcing her to play his dirty game.

She knew this was more than a desire to leave the prison world. It was personal revenge. He was giving her a false choice to let him out.

How could she choose to be stuck with him again when she already knew what it was like? Especially with strangers that she doesn't know what are capable of. Bonnie felt her heart sink slowly into her chest.

"I will not let them out." She said decidedly. She wouldn't handle more than one nutcase.

"I couldn't care less about them." Kai snorted. He didn't care about the others; they were strangers who only served to help him pass the time.

Bonnie frowned as she looked him. It was expected that Kai was deceiving them with false hopes of escape, but she was still surprised by his lack of loyalty.

"Not even your girlfriend?" She asked sarcastically. Grimacing as she remembers the scene she was forced to watch.

“If we stay here another day, she'll trade me for you. I don't blame her, I would choose you too.” He winked at Bonnie with a smug smile on his lips.

"You disgust me." Bonnie felt her stomach churn. But strangely, her betraying heart warmed with the statement. She decided to blame her deprivation of affection.

Kai got up as soon as he saw Bonnie get up.

"So, ready to get out of hell?" He asked excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai don't play for lose. What you think Bonnie will do?  
> Thanks for the comments guys <3


	4. Trust

Bonnie paced back and forth trying to think of a solution to get out of Kai's trap. She couldn't leave without him and he couldn't leave her there either. Either the two went out together or remained stuck together. She squeezed her eyes closed, annoyed. She was tired of continuing this endless cycle that fate placed on her. Somehow Kai and her always got back together.

At the moment she hated him so much that she wanted to melt his face as she promised to do years ago. She knew that if she chose to stay, she would have to risk surviving not only Kai, but the others as well.

Kai watched Bonnie ignore his question and walk around sighing irritably and making faces as she evaluated her own stupid ideas. He knew that she is smart enough to know that there is not a good choice except to accept his offer, but she is also too stubborn to accept.

"Can we go now?" He asked when he got tired of watching her. Bonnie stopped and turned to look at him, she seemed almost surprised that he was still there. As if she had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she had forgotten him.

"No." She murmured and ignored him again.

"Are you really considering staying?" Kai asked irritably. It wasn't possible that even after all these years she had learned nothing. They had been through this before and he knew she regretted choosing to be stuck with him in 1994. “You are not going to survive a week here, Bonnie. And I will die with you.”

He didn't want to force her out; it would be easier if she agreed to it. And he wanted her to agree, but he wouldn't hesitate to find a way to take her out with him if she didn't agree.

"You always have the option to undo the spell." Bonnie crossed her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow in defiance as she faced him. Even annoyed Kai had to bite his cheeks to prevent a small smile to show up.

He likes Bonnie's arrogant courage. She continued to challenge him in some way for all these years, even after all. Even knowing what he's capable of.

"This is not an option, Bon." He had spent years planning everything and he wouldn't give up so easily.

Kai hadn't lied to Bonnie when he said he didn't care about his nieces anymore. He didn't give a damn about anything but her. He had wanted her for a long time and tried to deny it for years. Keeping focused only on his revenge against the clan.

After the merger, he needed her forgiveness more than anything. And all the feelings he came to have screamed at him that he was in love. That he couldn't go on fooling himself and telling himself it was just a fleeting feeling. But she betrayed him and abandoned him and he hated her so much. And was better to focus on hate, after all it was a feeling that she could reciprocate.

But with hate or passion it didn't matter, he still wanted her. It didn't matter how much time passed. And now he wouldn't screw it up. He will leave and stay beside her, whether she wants to or not.

"So we can stay and see what happens." Bonnie said with false concern. She knew she had to be firm with Kai, but the thought of being in another prison world terrified her. Kai ran a hand through his hair and sighed before walking towards Bonnie.

"I know you don't trust me, but believe me when I say that they are dangerous." Bonnie wanted to slap him in the face for looking so sincere and concerned. She knows this farce very well. She had seen his mask of false innocence up close many times. 

“You know what it's like to be stuck. Four months almost destroyed you. They spent years here, Bon.” Kai explained patiently. He almost smiled when he saw that thoughtful look that only Bonnie had. She always had that same expression when he told her about his life. It was a mixture of empathy and doubt. Even after all these years, she was still too good for her own good.

"If you don't believe me, see in my mind what they are capable of." He offered, knowing that if she did it would be the quickest way for her to agree to get out of there. And Kai wouldn't have to deal with the others before he left.

"Come on, you've been on my mind before, I don't care." He said when he realized that Bonnie was still looking at him. She knew that Kai was strange enough not to mind having her invade his mind again.

But Bonnie wasn't sure if she wanted to do that again. The first time she saw into his mind was to discover how to create the prison world and the ascendant. But she had never done this before and was not sure how to look. She ended up seeing more things than she would like to.

She turned away from him instinctively when she remembered the horrible experience. Kai was unconscious last time so she doesn't know how he felt, but she remembered how terrible it was to have memories that weren't hers.

Bonnie had seen flash from his childhood, his anger growing over the years along with the frustration of never being able to prove that he was as good as his siblings. She had seen some of his various suicides in the 1994 prison world. Bonnie had seen herself a lot in his memories, confused feelings and desires that she had chosen to ignore. She felt guilty when she saw the memory of her stabbing him in the snow before abandoning him in 1903. Guilt eroded her even more when she saw that he was not trapped alone and had to endure being bitten by six vampires. But the worst part was hell, yet she was grateful that that part didn't appear so clear to her.

Kai frowned when he noticed the thoughtful look on Bonnie's face; she seemed lost in thoughts that didn't quite please her.

"Bon?" He hooked her attention back to him. Bonnie sighed deeply and approached Kai, ignoring his attentive gaze under her. It was uncomfortable the way he seemed to be able to see everything she didn't want to show.

"Close your eyes and concentrate." She murmured in an irritated tone. As soon as Kai did what she asked, she reached out and placed one hand on either side of his face.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. It wasn't such a simple spell to get into someone's mind, but it made it easier for her Kai being open to it. The memories came to her like bright flashbacks before they became clear as scenes from a movie she could watch.

Bonnie saw three young people, two she already knew and one she had never seen. Bonnie knew the stranger was a witch. They released Kai, fed him and then hunted him. Bonnie had to stay focused, struggling not to walk away while watching the various ways in which Kai was chased and killed. Decapitated, devoured by a werewolf, dissected with magic, burned alive.

Bonnie took his hands away and quickly took a step back. The screams echoed in her head disturbingly. When she realized that inconvenient tears were streaming down her cheek, she turned her back on Kai and wiped them away.

Kai frowned as he looked at her. _She was sad? Upset? Pitying him?_ It was hard to know.

Before Kai could say anything, he heard a noise and ran to Bonnie's side.

Kai wrapped an arm around her waist and covered her mouth with his hand before whispering the invisibility spell. She widened her eyes in fright when she felt her back hit the wall. Their bodies were so glued together that she could feel every muscle in Kai's body.

Bonnie was ready to push him away when she saw the others enter the door.

"Where are they?" the wolf boy asked angrily.

"Kai said he still needed time with her to do something before we can leave." Jade explained while looking around the room for clues.

The witch Bonnie had only seen before in Kai's memories rolled her eyes as she looked at the untidy bed.

"I know what kind of time he needed." She said bored.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be stupid Jade, he cheated on you." She said annoyed at her friend's lack of cunning.

"He wouldn't do that, not after everything I've done to help him." Jade whispered in an angry tone. It didn't look like jealousy, but Bonnie could tell she wanted Kai's loyalty for some reason.

"He is obsessed with that witch, of course they already leave." The boy said before turning and leaving.

"I will kill him in a way that he will be dead." Jade shouted angrily before leaving being followed by the witch.

Bonnie was still clinging to Kai paralyzed in place. It was one thing for her to notice that Kai had a strange fixation on her, but to hear from a stranger that Kai is obsessed with her was almost too much.

After a few seconds Kai walked away from her and picked up a backpack that was under the bed.

"Bonnie, we have to go." Kai said as he watched her leaning against the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere with you before we discuss it." Bonnie tried to sound firm, but her voice came out more like a startled whisper.

“Bonnie is already night, if we don't go now we will have to wait until tomorrow night. And they are already prepared to chase us.” Kai explained in exasperation before pulling her out of the room with him.

Bonnie was reluctant, trying to get her feet on the ground, but Kai was much stronger than she was. He sighed impatiently, turned to face her.

"Bonnie stop being stubborn, we'll talk on the way." He almost bowed and thanked the gods when Bonnie followed him without further questioning.

✧┈┄─╌─╌─┄┈⪧

As they walked towards the pier Bonnie kept dictating orders that Kai had to agree to in order for her to let him out with her. They were silly things that only Bonnie could worry about.

“You are not going to kill anyone. And when I tell anyone it includes your nieces, no chase too.” She said frantically as she tried to keep up with Kai's quick steps.

"I think I already made it clear that I have no interest in them." Kai explained again hoping that this time she would take his statement seriously.

"No feeding on people, just blood bags." Ignoring Kai's response, Bonnie continued.

"That's what I've been doing for all this time, nothing new for me." He said bored. Blood bags were terrible. They were like those frozen and badly seasoned foods that do not compare to good homemade food.

“And you're going to have to behave like a normal person. Don't do anything that puts other people at risk.” Bonnie suddenly stopped in front of him, looking at him seriously. No matter how much Kai agreed and swore to her that he was going to do everything she asked him to do, she didn't trust him. But she knew she had to accept and leave with him. It was the only way.

As much as this little deal was a pain in the ass for Kai, he was happy that Bonnie as always, had thought of everyone but herself. There was no unbreakable rule regarding it. Which means Kai could do what he wants. He bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling at the thought that he would use it against her whenever he could.

"I promise to be as good as an angel if you get us out of here now." Kai said before smiling with false innocence. Bonnie nodded in displeasure.

The meteorite shower would soon begin and they would leave. Kai handed her a small pocketknife and she cut her hand. She let the blood flow down the ascendant. Kai looked at his hand as he watched the cut close.

When the meteor shower began, the two held hands and began to utter the spell. Within seconds the light swallowed them and they were both out the prison world.

Bonnie sighed with relief to be back in the real world. Even though she knew her peace would not last, since she would have to live with Kai until she found out how to get rid of the damn linking spell.

She watched Kai with his eyes closed and smiling as if contemplating his moment of freedom.

She rolled her eyes and started walking away from him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kai asked following her.

"Airport." Bonnie replied flatly. Without even bothering to turn to look at him.

Kai ran past Bonnie and stopped in front of her. Bonnie stopped and glared at him.

"Like this?" He asked pointing to her. "It doesn't seem very wise to go to the airport covered in blood."

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath for a few seconds. She was so caught up in the urge to leave Mystic falls soon that she completely forgot that she was covered in blood. Kai was also not presentable. There was dried blood on his jaw and neck and some splatters on his clothes.

He watched her standing in the middle of the pavement with her eyes closed and her head resting on one hand. She looked tired and frustrated.

“If you want to run away because you think I'm going to do something, you don't have to worry because I'm not going. I already promised to behave.” Kai explained calmly hoping that it would make her give up going to the airport.

Bonnie looked at him suspiciously, trying to find evidence that he was lying, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Of course, Kai making a mess was a big concern for her. But she didn't want to stay, all she could think about was getting to her house.

After a few minutes of thinking she decided it was better to spend the night. The day had been long and tiring, all she needed was a shower and sleep.

Hopefully she would wake up and realize it was all a nightmare.

✧┈┄─╌─╌─┄┈⪧

After walking for a few minutes Bonnie and Kai found a picturesque little place where they decided to stop and rent a room to spend the night.

There was a woman at the counter with a not-so-friendly expression. She looked bored and totally uninterested. So much so that she didn't even blink or show any reaction about they were covered in blood. Bonnie thanked internally for that. All she didn't need now was to deal with more drama.

"We want a room with two beds, please." Bonnie asked politely while looking for the money.

"I'm sorry; we only have rooms with one bed." The woman said monotonously.

"So two rooms." Bonnie responded quickly.

She felt Kai approach her and lean close to her ear.

"Are you really going to leave me alone unsupervised on my first free night and in Mystic Falls?" He whispered to her with a smile on his face. Bonnie lost her breath for a few seconds imagining all kinds of tragedy that could happen if Kai decided to do something.

Anyone watching from outside would think he was telling her some dirty so she would agree to share a room with him.

"We will want a room." Bonnie said determinedly handing over the money to the woman who handed her the room key. Kai smiled at the woman before following Bonnie who was already walking down the hall towards the bedroom.

The place was not the best. But at least it was clean. Bonnie looked dismayed at the room. There was a large bed in the middle and an armchair in the corner of the wall.

She hoped Kai would be content with that because she wouldn't share a bed with him. No way.

"I'm not going to sleep in the chair." As if reading her thoughts Kai grunted as he passed her.

Bonnie sighed, deciding to ignore him for now and started walking to the bathroom.

"Hey wait." Kai said as he stirred on the backpack.

"What is it now?" Bonnie asked irritably, turning to look him.

Kai took a shirt out of his backpack and held it out to her.

"I thought you might want to change your clothes." He explained as he looked at her. He looked embarrassed as he waited for her to accept his offer.

Bonnie frowned and looked at him suspiciously.

"What? I like my clothes and I was not going to have anything to wear when I got here.” He continued chattering about how boring it would be to have to catch up with this year's fashion again.

Bonnie closed her eyes and shook her head before deciding to accept the damn shirt and end Kai's speech. She walked over to him, pulled the shirt from his hand and ran to the bathroom.

She hoped a bath would relax her at least a little.

Kai couldn't relax while all he could think is that Bonnie Bennett was naked in the other room. So he decided to go out and get something to eat.

Bonnie stared at the wet tiles and the smoke that was forming around her from the hot water. She stayed like that for ten minutes, just watching the void.

All she could think about was what she would do next. She couldn't deny that, in a certain way, she was already used to Kai. And maybe that was what made her feel a little quiet in the middle of all the chaos. _What worse could one do to the other that they haven't already done?_ At least now they couldn't hurt each other.

After a few more minutes she decided to end the shower and get dressed. She pulled on her jeans and Kai's shirt.

When she got out of the bath she found Kai sitting on the bed finished eating a hamburger.

He was gone and she didn't even notice?

"I brought you something to eat." Kai said pointing to the package on the bed.

"With what money did you buy that?" Bonnie asked. She was annoyed that she was so distracted in the bath. Kai could have killed someone and she wouldn't even notice.

"I compelled them." Kai said simply before getting up and starting looking for something to wear inside his backpack.

"Kai, you promised to act like a normal person." Kai almost smiled when he detected the tone of indignation in her voice. She looked cute, so upset; with arms crossed wearing a shirt much bigger than her.

"No, I promised not to hurt anyone and nobody was hurt." He hummed in response, smiling at her. Bonnie continued to look at him with a displeased expression.

"Bonnie, I'm not going to stop using my powers and magic like you." Kai explained before walking towards the bathroom.

"Stop thinking too much and go eat you didn't eat anything today." He said before closing the door.

Bonnie was really hungry. All she had in her stomach was breakfast and a glass of whiskey.

When Kai entered the bath Bonnie took off her jeans and snuggled under the covers.

She reached out and took the package Kai had brought for her. It had a hamburger and fries. She intended to wait for Kai and make sure he would slept in the armchair, but she was so tired that she fell asleep quickly.

When Kai got out of the bath Bonnie was already sleeping comfortably under the covers. He came over and watched her for a few moments. She looked so calm, without the usual angry expression she is always giving him.

He ran a hand over her delicate face, brushing the strands of hair away. Bonnie sighed and pressed the pillow to her chest.

Kai smiled as he remembered that in his prison world, this was how she slept clinging to Ms. Cuddles.

He climbed onto the bed carefully so as not to wake her and tucked himself under the sheets. When he realized that Bonnie had not moved or woken up, he approached her and wrapped an arm around her waist, wrapping his body around hers.

He knew that tomorrow morning she would fight with him about it, but now he could enjoy the moment and that was what he would do.


	5. Bonnie says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much who left a comment and/or kudos. I love to know what everyone think about the chapters. Hope you guys like the new one. <3

The first thing Bonnie felt when she woke up was the sun lighting up and warming the room. She was grateful to finally wake up peacefully, without the fright of nightmares.

She sighed happily until she remembered everything that had happened. As much as she wanted it to be just another nightmare, she knew it wasn't. And the arm around her waist could prove it.

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger that was quickly building inside her. Not only Kai hadn't slept in the chair, but he also made a point of sleeping hugging her.

She tried to free her waist of Kai's arm, but the movement only served to him to tighten his arm more around her. She felt a chill go through her body when Kai sighed against her neck. Annoyed, Bonnie elbowed Kai who hit him in the ribs. As soon as he let go of her, mumbling, Bonnie pulled away from him and got out of bed.

"What a hell! Why are you hitting me” Kai shouted angrily as he rubbed his eyes to ward off sleep.

"You know very well why." Bonnie screamed as she rubbed her ribs. She would have to get used to not hitting Kai or at least not hitting so hard or she would feel it all back.

“How am I supposed to know? I was sleeping." Kai whispered with feigned innocence and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"You should have slept in the chair." Bonnie explained as she looked at him. She almost forgot the anger she was feeling as she watched him sitting on the bed with his shirt off and his hair tousled. Bonnie was not blind, it was obvious that she had noticed Kai's beauty as soon as they met. But with everything he had done, beauty was just an item that for Bonnie was nothing more than superficial. Kai is a terrible person and not even his beauty would compensate that.

"I never agreed to sleep in the chair." Kai said as he ran his hands through his messy hair. Bonnie sighed in frustration, she knew she would have to be very patient to live with Kai, especially when she can't just get rid of him or at least break his neck sometimes.

"I don't want you close to me all the time Kai and I certainly don't want you touching me." He knew Bonnie would fight him over it, but if it depends on him, they'll never sleep apart again.

He watched as she continued to complain. All he could think about is that she looks pretty when she's angry. How her face forms the most different expressions and how her lips move. Kai let his eyes travel over her body, totally ignoring what she was saying, she had her arms crossed in front of her, the position made her breasts protrude against the shirt and he smiled as he imagined how they would fit perfectly in his hands. He continued to inspect her and noticed that she was just dressed in the shirt and panties. Surely Bonnie hadn't realized that yet, as she was too busy yelling at him. He bit his bottom lip while looking at her legs, all he wanted to do was put his hands on the back of her thighs and wrap them around his waist.

"Can you stop?" Kai shouted as he shook his head to ward off all these thoughts.

Bonnie was silent for a few seconds, startled by the sudden interruption. She watched Kai close his eyes for a moment as if to calm down. Of course, he would be irritated by her telling him what to do. Bonnie knew that Kai's lie would not last and deep down she knew that he would not follow any of her requests even though he promised that he would. Obviously he had taken advantage of the situation to play nice, showing that they could be the best friends in the world if she wanted to.

"I would have nothing to complain about if you could at least respect my personal space." Bonnie said irritably. Kai had never been good at this, he didn't even care. The few times he stayed away from her she could see how his eyes followed her. Always with very devoted attention under it.

Kai rubbed his forehead when he felt a headache beginning. He was angry, she had abruptly woken up him and he hated when it happened. This coupled with the fact that he had slept little, since half the night he was lost in thoughts and desires to grab the small body at his side.

Kai pushed the covers away with more vigor than necessary and stood up walking towards Bonnie. _Why should he ignore his desires after all?_

"You know what, Bonnie; I had a really bad night's sleep and all I don't want to hear is complaints earlier in the morning." Kai whispered punctuating each word as he got closer and closer.

Bonnie took a few steps back until she felt her back hit the dresser beside the bed. She cursed herself mentally for cornering so easily.

"I just want you to obey the rules you agreed to follow." Bonnie said firmly, looking him in the eye. She refused to look at Kai's body again. Especially after so long without being with a man so close to her.

“I never agreed to any rules about you. In fact, I don't even remember you citing yourself. ” Kai whispered as he let his eyes wander over her again.

He thought it was stupid when he always saw in the movies how guys went blind when they liked a woman, how beautiful everything looked even when it shouldn't have to be. But Bonnie was there to prove to him that it could actually happen. She was always beautiful, no matter what. It seemed sickening that he thought she was beautiful even while she was looking at him angrily or when she was scared. But it was something he couldn't control. Bonnie Bennett would always be beautiful in his eyes, no matter what she did.

After a few more seconds of looking at her, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "And just to you know, I would never agree to any request to stop touching you." Bonnie held her breath, trying not to pay attention to how close their bodies were.

"Because that's the fun part, Bon." He whispered before stepping back to look her in the eye. He smiled when he saw the stunned expression on Bonnie's face.

When Bonnie was about to say something the door opened abruptly, she and Kai looked simultaneously at the two girls standing watching them.

"Oh Shit! Aunt Bonnie is with our psychopathic uncle." Lizzie said exasperatedly. A grimace of disgust on her face as she watched them. Lizzie and Josie looked at each other before looking back at them with a shocked expression on their faces.

The momentary shock at the girls' arrival passed and Bonnie finally realized how close she and Kai were to each other. She looked at him for a few seconds and then at herself, realizing she was without her pants.

"No, it's not what you're thinking." Bonnie said before pushing Kai away from her. She felt her face heat up with embarrassment at being caught in this situation, especially with Kai. He laughed as he watched her search for her jeans around the room, only now realizing that she was half naked.

“Hey! Linda and Jonnie. I haven't seen you since the last time I tried to kill you.” Kai exclaimed happily in a singing tone as he smiled at his nieces who were still standing at the door.

"It is difficult to think of anything different when we discover that you have released our psychopathic uncle." Josie said calmly looking at Bonnie and deciding to ignore Kai.

"Oh don't call me that Jonnie, it will hurt my feelings." Kai whispered pouting with his hand against his chest. Lizzie rolled her eyes, looking completely bored by the interaction.

"I'm Josie named of my mother who you killed." Josie looked at him angrily. Before returning to ignore him again.

Bonnie finally found her pants and put them on quickly. She threw Kai's backpack at him in a clear request that he dress too. Kai grabbed the backpack and took the first shirt he saw.

"Well technically I was trying to kill you and your sister, but that is all over now." He explained it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Smiling while wearing a black shirt.

"Kai, shut up." Bonnie asked. Her patience had already run out and all she didn't want was to have to deal with the fact that she had to explain why Kai was here with her and not in his prison world. But as always, things were going the way she didn't want to.

"How did you know that I was here?" Bonnie asked worriedly. If the twins knew they were there other people should know too.

"I heard dad saying you released our crazy uncle and Josie and I did a spell." Lizzie explained. The whole situation was very strange for her and Josie. They both trusted Bonnie, but finding out that she had freed Kai and didn't seem coerced into doing so was disappointing to say the least.

"How? How did he know?” Bonnie didn't expect anyone to find out about Kai, especially Alaric. She knew how much he wants to kill Kai for everything he did and Bonnie hoped to resolve everything before people found out that he is no longer trapped in his prison world.

"We still have your teddy bear and dad received a recording from him." Lizzie explained as she pointed at Kai who was smiling nonchalantly.

"Did you give them Ms. Cuddles?" Kai asked in an almost offended tone.

"Did you send a video to Alaric saying you are free?" Bonnie asked as she turned to look at him.

"I thought you would want to tell your friends, you know for them not to go after me and try to kill me." Kai explained casually as if it was all too obvious and only she didn't understand it yet.

"And after everything you've found out, I thought you might want to talk to Alaric anyway." He shrugged, deciding to ignore the angry look Bonnie was giving him.

He was happy with his achievement. He would never have imagined that his nieces would be smart to come after them, but it would certainly make things easier. Bonnie would not only have to go after Alaric to question him, but also to make sure the twins got home safe and sound.

✧┈┄─╌─╌─┄┈⪧

Upon arriving at the boarding school Salvatore Bonnie and Kai were led by Lizzie and Josie and crossed the schoolyard while being watched by several students, some still lazy rubbing sleep out of their eyes.

Kai can sense when a ball has shot towards Bonnie. He raised a hand and managed to stop the ball inches from her face, preventing it from hitting her.

"Hey man, sorry." A young athlete in a football uniform appeared in the middle of the courtyard, his shoulders hunched, as he watched Kai stop throwing the ball from one hand to the other. Bonnie, who didn't even bother to stop when she saw the ball coming towards her, stopped when she realized that Kai was not following her, looked back and saw him holding the ball as if deciding what to do with it.

"Kai." She gave him a withering look. He returned a charming smile to her and turned to the guy.

"Don't use drugs." He said while pointing at a group of teenagers including the young athlete, before throwing the ball back at the boy.

The ball had been thrown with such precision and force that when it landed in the boy's hands, his legs faltered a little and he lost his balance. He turned to Bonnie to find her typical disapproving look.

"What? I couldn't dose the strength. I'm new in this vampire thing." She narrowed her eyes when she saw that typical plastic smile and the cynicism on his face, knowing that he had only acted in bad faith.

"Don't do anything stupid." She grunted before turning and came back to follow Lizzie and Josie who were waiting for them at the entrance. As he passes through the door a group of teenagers stretched out in his path. A girl holding a mirror while applying lipstick spotted Kai and found him attractive and interesting, she interrupted what she was doing and poked her friend in the side, drawing attention to the handsome stranger. Kai caught the girls' gaze and winked at them. They sighed simultaneously with a dreamy look.

He approached his nieces and threw an arm around each one.

"So, there is anything to eat around here?" He asked hopefully. It had been almost 24 hours since he had eaten and he hoped to get some blood bags to take wherever Bonnie is going.

"And I would also accept some blood bags, you know, to take with." The twins frowned in disgust and pushed his arms away from their shoulders.

Kai laughed as he watched them follow Bonnie to Alaric's office. He had to admit that he missed interacting with new people and that his nieces looked amused. Josie certainly reminded him of Josette. And Lizzie looked like a spoiled version of Olivia.

Bonnie invaded Alaric's office before he even gave her permission to enter, she looked at him with displeasure and anger and was met with the same look.

The girls arrived right behind, ready to stay and understand what was going on.

"Rick." Kai exclaimed happily as he entered the room with open arms and a smile on his face. Bonnie rolled her eyes and counted to ten. She hoped to be patient enough that at some point she would stop wanting to kill Kai every time he opened his mouth.

As soon as he saw Kai enter through the door Alaric quickly grabbed the crossbow that was under the table and pointed towards Kai. But before he had a chance to shoot, Bonnie stepped in front of Kai forming a defensive barrier.

"No." She shouted raising her hands in the air. Kai smiled as he watched her standing in front of him. He liked the idea of having Bonnie Bennett defend him, even though he knew she was doing it just to save herself.

"If you kill him, I'll die too." Bonnie explained quickly. "We are connected."

"Oh shit, so that's why you released him and not because you're having sex." Lizzie exclaimed in shock before she managed to contain herself.

"Lizzie." Josie whispered and looked at her sister with a warning look. Sometimes Lizzie could be completely out of it.

"What? No, ew!” Bonnie said with a frown. Of course, that was what they thought after seeing her and Kai together the way they saw.

"Hey, don't talk like you've never thinking about having sex with me." Kai said in a theatrically offended manner. Bonnie turned her neck towards him and gave him a warning look that could only be described as 'shut up or I'll kill you both of us'.

"Okay, I'm going to shut up." He whispered, holding back his laughter. The whole situation was very funny for him. Alaric was angry with Bonnie and she was angry with him and his nieces thought Bonnie had released him because they have an affair. He could sit and watch the show while eating popcorn.

The thought reminded him that he needed to eat.

"Where is the food around here?" He decided to ask the girls again, breaking the silence in the room.

"Girls, why don't you look for something for us to eat?" Bonnie asked as gently as possible, trying to keep the two of them away from the conversation she would have with Alaric.

"No, I'm not leaving." Lizzie said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Me neither." Completed Josie.

"Go now." Alaric shouted without even taking his eyes off Kai. He had to work hard to not try to kill him again, because every cell in his body said that it was what he was supposed to do, no matter if Bonnie died too.

As much as Lizzie wanted to insist on staying, she realized it was not the time to make a scene and followed Josie that was already out of the office.

“You said you wouldn't use the ascendant, Bonnie. I trusted you." Alaric whispered in a disappointed and angry tone. Bonnie narrowed her eyes and gave a humorless laugh.

"Funny that you talk about trust after using the ascendant that I left with you to arrest students in the prison world that I created." The witch's apparent calm did not fool anyone in the room. Kai smiled watching the tension between the two. He was happy to finally see Bonnie's angry look directed at someone other than him.

"I had no choice, they were out of control." Alaric explained defensively. Even though he knew he was wrong, at the time he didn't think about the consequences, and honestly, he didn't think that arresting his students in Kai's prison world would have any consequences.

"You should have found another way to punish them." Bonnie screamed in a snarl and Kai's eyes lit up as he watched her. She looked like a force of nature, a hurricane ready to devastate everything around. He could almost taste her magic in the air. "You had no right to arrest anyone there without my permission."

"And because of that you decide to release him?" He questioned accusingly pointing at Kai.

“Don't blame me. This is your fault. ” Bonnie screamed, pointing her finger back at him. Kai's eyes travel from one to the other as he tries to suppress a laugh. This was as close to fun as he had in years.

"Did you know exactly that Kai was trapped there and you chose to throw a lot of vengeful delinquents there, what did you think was going to happen?" Bonnie questioned getting closer to him. She thanked mentally for having a table separating them or she could have punched him in the face _. How dare he try to blame her for his mistake?_

"I certainly didn't think you would let him go." Alaric shouted angrily, looking away from Bonnie's face. He was too angry to think logically. He couldn't see the situation as his fault. How could it be his fault if he arrested the students there years ago. If it were his fault Kai would have been free for a long time.

"You didn't think of anything but yourself and that's the problem." Bonnie whispered. She felt disappointed with Alaric; he was one of the only people who had been part of her life that had not brought her that feeling, until now.

"That's everybody's problem in this city, isn't it?" She asked rhetorically before letting out an ironic chuckle.

"You guys never think about anything but yourself." Bonnie whispered sadly, remembering how many times she sacrificed herself to save her friends while they never thought of her as a priority. Why did she hope that had changed? She had already accepted the fact that this was a fact that was never going to change. That's why she changed. And even changing, she was still here living the same old situation where she had to suffer because one of her friends thought only of themself.

“You know very well that I would never go back to the prison world and release Kai willingly. But that was still the first thing you thought about.” She looked back at him insisting on seeing each reaction and was surprised when he didn't even try to deny what she had just said. "That's why your daughters went after me, because unlike you, they knew I would never do that."

Kai watched as Bonnie's voice softened as she spoke of the twins. He preferred to be quiet watching everything to catch every expression from Bonnie that could tell him something.

"They worried about me before they even bothered to arrest him." Alaric sighed impatiently and worried when he heard that his daughters had been in danger of being hunted by Kai again.

"They don't know him; they don't know what he's capable of." Alaric said angrily. Anger at Bonnie for all the people being here in front of him trying to justify releasing Kai Parker. Anger for not realizing that his daughters had left without his permission.

"But they know what I'm capable of and they trust me." Bonnie punctuated each word. Alaric and Kai watched as the lights in the room started to flash and the papers that were on the table began to fly.

Kai didn't even want to disguise his excitement with the situation anymore, he smiled as he watched Bonnie use her powers to affirm what everyone already knew. That she is strong enough to crush anyone who gets in her way.

She smiled when she saw Alaric's eyes widen. She made the lights go back to normal as quickly as she had blinked them.

"Listen Alaric, I didn't come here to fight, because honestly I'm exhausted." She leaned against the table and looked at him seriously.

"I came here to warn you that Kai is free and we both have an deal and he knows very well that if he breaks it I will not hesitate to kill him even if it means that I die too." Bonnie explained in a warning tone that was addressed to both of them. Alaric and Kai knew Bonnie well enough to know that she wasn't lying. She had died before and as much as it was hard to accept deep down she knew she would be able to do it again, especially if it allowed her to have one last pleasure like kill Kai.

“So I hope you don't try to come after us. Follow your life as if nothing has happened, I am sure it will not be so difficult.” She said before turning and walking out of the room without even bothering to wait for an answer from Alaric.

"I had forgotten how hot you are when you're mad." Kai said as he followed Bonnie down the halls of the school.

"Kidding, I would never forget that." He whispered with a chuckle as he watched her walk with a sullen expression.

"Shut up, Kai." Bonnie said closing her eyes for a few seconds. As wrong as it was, Kai aroused in her an incredible urge to torture him.

When the two were almost close to the exit Lizzie and Josie came walking towards them. Lizzie handed Kai a thermal bag while looking at him with disgust and Josie handed Bonnie two sandwiches.

"Thank you girls." Bonnie thanked them lovingly. Not only for the snack, but because they worried about her.

"It was nice to see you aunt Bonnie." Josie said and Lizzie nodded in agreement. The two hugged Bonnie tightly and she closed her eyes enjoying the moment of affection. The last time Bonnie had seen them in person was on Christmas when they were both seven.

After that Bonnie decided to stop visiting the city even on holidays, it was better to let go for good.

"Wasn't anyone happy to see uncle Kai?" Kai asked happily and in return received three upset looks.

"If you hurt her." Josie started to say.

"We are going to kill you." And Lizzie completed.

Kai smiled a little proudly that his nieces looked so tough even though they were just teenagers.

"I would never hurt her." Kai said with greater sincerity that he could express. When he realized that Bonnie was watching him with her eyes full of anger and distrust he completed. "Again."

✧┈┄─╌─╌─┄┈⪧

The girls only let Bonnie out after she promised more than five times that she would ask for help if she needed it and that she would keep in touch with them at least once a week. Although he found it a bit irritating, Kai was happy that someone cared about Bonnie, from where he had watched her old friends not seem so committed to helping her or concerned about her well-being.

After Kai having to compel half the staff at airport, he hoped that when Bonnie arrived at the destination, she would take him around the city or at least go home. Since she would probably like to rest.

Well, he was completely wrong. Because the first thing Bonnie did was call a co-worker and say she would work the afternoon shift. Of course, she took him with her. Bonnie wanted to get rid of him for a while, but she wouldn't let him loose around the point that she couldn't keep an eye on him.

"So I'm going to have to stay here in this boring waiting room waiting for you?" Kai asked while observing the place.

He was surprised to know that Bonnie worked with relaxing massage. When Kai entered her mind years ago he saw that she planned to travel the world, to visit many places and met many people. He had no idea what her life would be like now. He was even afraid; maybe she had a boyfriend or even a family. But everything seemed to be as it was ten years ago. Bonnie was still alone looking for some direction. Or maybe she had stopped looking.

“Kai, I just need some time without dealing with you. Can you behave while I work?” Bonnie asked calmly. She looked exhausted and frustrated so Kai decided to just agree.

He nodded and sat on the couch. He noted that there were many magazines, but he doubted that any would hold his attention.

"Bon, can you at least lend me your cell phone so I don't die of boredom?" He asked before Bonnie left.

She sighed resignedly unlocked her cell phone and handed it over.

"Bonnie I didn't think I would see you so soon, you asked for some time to solve some problems I thought it would take a few days." Mary commented as soon as she saw her.

"She just picked me up, we are going to live together." Kai replied before Bonnie could even formulate an answer.

"Oh." Mary murmured in surprise. Bonnie didn't blame the woman, she didn't let anyone at work know about her personal life, not that there was much going on in her life right now.

“I'm Kai, Bonnie's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." Kai said happily before reaching out to greet Mary.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but decided not to deny it. It was more difficult to explain what is really going on.

“I didn't know that Bonnie had a boyfriend. Now it all makes a lot of sense, so she never agrees to go on dates and never wants to party with us.” Mary exclaimed in a playful tone.

Bonnie knew that the coworker was just trying to get closer to her again, but the situation irritated her.

"I know, Bonnie is always killing all the fun." Kai returned the playful tone. They looked like they were old friends who had just met.

Mary said goodbye to Kai and handed Bonnie a short list of clients that she had transferred to be attended by her. She knew that she would have just a few hours of work, but at least she would have some peaceful time to think.

As soon as she finished her work, Bonnie exchanged her uniform for her clothes and walked towards the waiting room. When she arrived she found Kai and Mary saying goodbye. Apprehension took over for a moment; she didn't want Kai to interact with people. He could try to feed or compel them to do something for him.

Bonnie never liked vampires, she got used to them, because after all her friends ended up becoming vampires, but the idea of having a being who needs to feed on the blood of others and who can control people and use them in any way, that makes her stomach wrap up.

Kai smiled when he realized that she was standing on the other side of the glass door watching him. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Your friend is very nice." He said as he handed her the phone.

"Stay away from her." Bonnie whispered in a commanding tone. She wanted to be able to expel him from her life, but as she couldn't, at least she would keep him away from her colleagues.

"You are jealous?" The smug smile appeared on his face as he looked at her. It seemed like an overreaction, he had done nothing but talk to the woman. That he had discovered that had been trying to be friends with Bonnie for months, but was politely ignored.

"You know I'm not." She murmured firmly. Of course Kai would think something smug like her feeling jealous of him. She could hardly bear to have him around.

“I'm not going to hurt her, Bon. I promised to behave, did you forgot? ”

✧┈┄─╌─╌─┄┈⪧

At least there was something good about having Kai around; he was still a great cook. Bonnie managed to take a long, relaxing bath while Kai prepared pasta for dinner. It was unsettling to think that now she would have to live with Kai. It looked like a cosmic joke.

Bonnie had refused to take root for so many years. After Enzo's death she had been devastated and as much as she had followed his advice to change, to travel the world, to know new things she never really managed to enjoy all these things. It wasn't bad, of course. She had the opportunity to meet different cultures and wonderful people, but she never allowed herself to take root or enjoy everything 100%. It looked fake without him at your side.

As the years went by Bonnie started to drive people away. Friendships and love relationships seemed expendable. She closed herself in her cocoon and preferred solitude. It was easy and comfortable. It was stable.

And now she was forced to let Kai into her home, into her life.

Bonnie got out of the bathtub, dried off and put on an old T-shirt and sweatpants. She arranged two covers and a pillow and tossed them on the sofa before walking to the kitchen.

She internally thanked Kai for eating in silence. Perhaps the universe was helping her at least a little. For a moment Bonnie wondered if her days were always going to be so exhausting from now.

"I don't want to sleep on the couch." Kai said as soon as the two finished eating and he saw the pillow and covers that Bonnie had arranged for him.

"I will not share my bed with you." Bonnie sighed indignantly. She couldn't believe she was going to have to deal with this after a full day of stress.

"Why not? We have done this before.” Kai smiled smugly. He looked her up and down wondering if at some point in the dawn she would hug while sleeping.

“I never agreed with that; you were the only one who lay down without permission while I slept.” She screamed past him. Just remembering it made her felt anger running through her veins. Her first moment of vulnerability and Kai took the opportunity to invade her personal space.

He followed behind watching her hips sway with each step she took. Even with sleepwear on her ass looked incredible.

“I told you that I wouldn't sleep in the chair. And guess what, I'm not going to sleep on the couch either.” He said nonchalantly.

Bonnie stopped in front of the bedroom door and turned to look at him. He gave her that smug look that said he had already decided it and nothing would change his mind.

But Bonnie wouldn't change her mind either. Damn, this is her house. She already had to live with Kai; she wouldn't share her bedroom either.

“Kai, I already said no. If you don't agree I will-” She started to say firmly, but was cut off by Kai.

"What are you going to do, huh?" He asked as he stared at her.

"What are you going to do, Bonnie?" Kai approached and she intuitively took a step back. He smiled when he saw her back collide with the door. She was the perfect prey, scared and cornered. He moved closer to her. Their bodies almost touching. Bonnie had to look up to look at him so closely.

"Are you going to yell at me until I cry?" He asked with a mocking smile on his face. Bonnie glared at him. She would like to say that she was too scared to keep him away, but that was not the case. And maybe she hadn't gotten away yet just because deep down, she liked the approach. That invisible energy that surrounds her and makes her feel warm. Or maybe she's just going crazy, lacking in touch after driving everyone away for so many years.

"You can't hurt me, so what are you going to do?" Kai whispered before looking away from her mouth. He was constantly mesmerized by her lips. As if they invited him to kiss her.

"I'm going to sleep and you go to the couch." Bonnie managed to mumble before turning the doorknob and escaping into the room.

She saw Kai still standing in place watching her as she closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't watch Legacies I don't know if the twins are written well but I tried my best so I hope it's good.and


	6. Mind games

Bonnie felt lips leave kisses and light bites on the back of her neck making all the hairs on her body stand on end. It felt good to feel a warm body wrapped around hers. She sighed happily, arching her neck so that more kisses could be placed there. In the back of her mind, she somehow knew there was something wrong. But it felt so right to just enjoy the moment. Bonnie felt the fingertips travel down her arm in an electrifying touch. She felt herself being pulled slightly and felt her back against the soft mattress. The touch on her skin was relaxing, but attractive at the same time. She felt the nimble fingers pull down the strap of her t-shirt and opened her eyes. The icy blue eyes watched her with desire and fascination.

"Kai?" Bonnie whispered sleepily earning a malicious smile.

"What-" Her question turned into a high-pitched moan when, without warning, he pulled her nightgown completely down nibbling on her breast as his warm hands went over her body. The feeling of confusion took over her mind when she realized that the situation did not scare or disturb her despite a voice screaming that something was wrong. That she should end this.

"No." Bonnie pleaded without knowing what she was asking for. _Did she want it to end or did she want it never to end?_

She lifted her head from the pillow and looked at Kai who devotedly spread kisses, bites and hickeys over her breast while stroking the other with the other hand.

She frowned in confusion and excitement when he looked at her through his dark lashes. His icy blue eyes now seemed to burn with lust.

Kai smirked against her skin. He dragged his hand across her body until it reached the hem of her pants.

Bonnie sighed apprehensively. A mixture of desires enveloped her. She wanted to push him away and at the same time she wanted to scream for him to touch her more.

Seeming to read her mind, Kai gently stroked the skin just below Bonnie's navel. She swallowed a moan and felt goose bumps on her spine. He reached into her sleep pants and lightly rubbed the lacy material of her panties. She was warm, wet and ready for any kind of touch. Bonnie felt her hips shake and the heat instantly pooled between her legs. She bit her bottom lip to suppress the moan and tightened the sheets beneath her. Kai's hot breath beat against her face as he watched her. Bonnie turned her face away, refusing to look at him. Kai deftly pushed the panties aside. The moment he moved his fingers between her soaked folds, pressing two digits into her entrance, she gasped and started moving her hips forward to get every inch of his fingers inside her. Kai smiled, pressing his fingers even deeper and slowly moved his thumb to caress her clit. Bonnie moaned audibly, her legs were shaking and her head was spinning.

But it didn't matter how much pleasure Bonnie was feeling. In the back of her mind something screamed that this was wrong. _How had she gotten into this situation? Why was she so comfortable with Kai touching her?_ Then something clicked and she realized what was going on.

Bonnie brought her knees together and screamed as loudly as she could while pushing her body forward.

"Get out of my head." Kai watched as Bonnie almost jumped out of the bed.

He laughed loud. She looked adorably delicious with sweat-sticky skin, rosy cheeks and messy hair.

"It's getting easier and easier to get into your mind." Kai smiled with satisfaction. He couldn't deny that he was surprised that she let him go so far until she realized it was a dream.

Bonnie felt her body tremble with anger and desire. She wanted to make him suffocate in his own blood. She stared at him with clenched fists.

Kai smiled amusedly with a brow raised in defiance.

He was waiting for her to yell at him, but she seemed strangely quiet.

Bonnie leaned over to the dresser beside the bed and picked up a pen that was marking the page of one of her books. She didn't even bother trying to get to Kai. She doubted that her shaky legs would function properly.

Kai's mouth opened in surprise when he saw her stick the pen in her leg.

Bonnie felt the sharp pain, but refused to make any sound. She held a pen to her thigh while staring at Kai with hatred.

"You will never get in my head again, understand?" Bonnie punctuated each word before pulling the pen away from her leg.

Kai laughed aesthetically, both because he found what Bonnie just did extremely hot and because she thought a simple threat would keep him away.

He got up and walked over to the bed. He had spent the entire night sitting on her window seat watching her. In an internal fight over whether or not to invade her bed again. He wanted to sleep next to her. He wanted to do a lot of things with her.

Continuing with the dreams seemed more reasonable than invading her bed and kissing her while she slept.

"Funny that you think that a simple stab in the leg will intimidate me." Kai whispered as he climbed onto her bed and leaned above her.

Bonnie shivered at the proximity. She could smell his perfume and feel the warmth of her body. Blame her crazy hormones.

"Stay away from me or I swear I'll hurt you even if it hurts me too." Bonnie murmured. She hoped her voice was more steady. But she could still feel her leg hurt as it slowly healed. It was unfair that Kai was favored in this damn spell, she should heal as fast as him.

"Oh, I believe in you." Kai said nonchalantly. The blue eyes watching her closely with curiosity and expectation. "But there is nothing you can do to hurt me more than I have ever been hurt."

Bonnie swallowed when she realized he was right. He had suffered all his life, being rejected and humiliated. Died a thousand times, literally gone through hell. And what could she do to him? Nothing compared to all of that.

Kai bit his wrist and pushed against her lips. Bonnie gladly accepted, even though she hated the taste of blood, even though she hated needing it to heal faster.

"So, Bon, I hope you rethink that whole sleeping on the couch thing." Kai explained calmly while wiping the blood off her lips with his thumb.

Bonnie was static, confused and irritated.

“I know you liked the dream. I really didn't expect you to be so loud. ” Kai smiled smugly as he leaned towards her.

Bonnie frowned for a moment, involved in the approach. A part of her wanted to let Kai kiss and touch her until the throbbing pain between her legs was gone. But the part that hated him was much bigger. Bonnie dug her nails into his scalp and pulled his head away from hers.

"I don't know if your sick mind thinks this is some kind of weird romance because I let you stay at my place or if you just got lost in your fantasies and don't know how to differentiate reality from imaginary." Bonnie screamed as she watched Kai look at her with his head tilted back and exposed neck for her.

“But let me explain. You are not going to touch me, or sleep in my bed with me and you will get away from my mind, understand?” Bonnie asked in an authoritative tone.

Kai looked slightly stunned as he looked at her. When he didn't answer, she tugged on her hair, feeling her own scalp burn.

"You understood?" She asked again. Kai smiled pleasantly. He couldn't deny that he liked it when Bonnie challenged him.

"I understood." He whispered smiling. As much as she doubted that he would respect anything she just said, Bonnie released him and pushed him away from her.

She rolled her eyes in impatience when she saw that he was still standing in the middle of the room watching her.

"Out." She said irritably, avoiding looking at him. His gaze brought out strange feelings.

"I'm going to make your breakfast." He said happily as if nothing had happened.

Bonnie watched him as he closed the door behind him.

She rested her head on her hands and sighed, frustrated and tired. Kai had drained all her energy. And it's still morning.

After everything that had just happened Bonnie decided to take a cold shower, much needed to calm her nerves.

She hated feeling so vulnerable. Kai wasn't an easy person to deal with and she didn't know how to get out of this situation.

She doubted she would be able to undo the linking spell soon. Especially now that she rarely use her magic.

After a long shower, Bonnie got ready and left the room. She still had half an hour to go to work. But she certainly preferred to leave the house as quickly as she could.

"I would make waffles, but we don't have all the ingredients so I did something simple." Kai explained as he pushed a plate of scrambled eggs and fried bacon towards Bonnie.

She usually drank coffee on the way to work and rarely ate until lunchtime.

But she decided to accept the meal, since that cooking was the only good thing that came from Kai.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

When Bonnie invited Mary to lunch she was not sure why she had decided to do so. She had been avoiding bonding with the woman for months. Until she realized she wanted someone to talk to, she needed it. Going back to the psychologist was out of the question. She wouldn't even know how to explain what was going on. If it was difficult before, now with Kai around it would be impossible to continue lying more and more.

Mary madly wanted to be her friend and she knew that the woman would give her sincere advices.

"I can't lie; I am happily surprised that you have invited me." Mary said excitedly. Sometimes the woman reminded her of Caroline. Always showing excitement and joy to everyone around.

"I wanted to give you something." Bonnie took a small box and handed it over her. “It's kind of an apology for always pushing you away when you were just trying to be nice. I was not ready to make new friends. ” Bonnie didn't know if she would ever be ready to make friends again. But she knew that she needed someone.

Mary opened the box and looked at the bracelet in wonder. It was a delicate piece that had some shiny stones formed small flowers. And of course vervain. Bonnie didn't trust Kai, so it was best to keep her safe.

"Oh my god it's beautiful." She said with emotion.

"Does that mean you accept the apology?" Bonnie asked playfully. She kind of missed being able to interact so openly with other people.

"Of course." Mary held her hands out to Bonnie's and gave her a little squeeze.

"I knew there was something wrong and it all became clear when Kai explained what happened with your friends." She said sweetly with a sympathetic look.

 _What had he said? That her friends were selfish idiots? That they had died tragically?_ It was hard to know when it came to Kai.

The thought that he would be constant in her life henceforth made her stomach turn.

Why had he chosen her? He said he wanted to leave, without revenge, without further killing. He could have tried to make a deal with her. Get rid of her and travel the world. He could have tricked and kidnapped her, placed her in a dark cellar and tortured her. The thought made Bonnie's head hurt.

Kai had enough power to choose several different paths than he had chosen. He was just there at her house. _Why? Why would he want to be there with nothing to do but disturb her?_

"Are you alright? You look tense.” Mary commented worriedly.

“It's just all this move in thing. I don't know why he decided to live with me.” Bonnie commented casually, trying not to sound irritated. As far as Mary knows, Kai is her boyfriend.

“Well, you're together, aren't you? What is wrong with it?" Mary asked with a frown in confusion.

"I don't think Kai likes me as he should." Bonnie blurted out before she could stop herself. It was a real issue. She never understood why Kai looked at her the way he did. Why he wanted her around anyway. Even with the merger he seemed crazy to jump into another prison world with her just to talk.

"Do you think he doesn't love you?" Mary asked seriously. Now she looked concerned. It's certainly not love, Bonnie replied mentally. She looked away from Mary and faced the street through the window.

"How long have you been together?" Mary decided to ask when she received no response from Bonnie.

What should she say? Damn it is difficult to talk to someone when you can't tell the truth.

"Years, long years." Bonnie decided to say, since her and Kai have known each other for years. A half-truth is better than a total lie.

"Oh dear, so it's love." Mary said in a cheerful tone. She seemed genuinely happy. Bonnie felt sorry for the woman's naiveté.

“If it weren't for love, it would be obsession. But obsession wouldn't last with you two together. ” Mary joked while leaving the tip to the waiter.

Bonnie swallowed when she realized that perhaps in all her naiveté Mary was right. What Kai felt for her was not love, it was obsession.

He was always wanting something from her. In the prison world he wanted her to set him free. After the merger he wanted her forgiveness. What he wanted now?

Deep down Bonnie knew what he wanted. The realization hit her like a punch to the stomach. She felt her head spin for a few seconds.

He wanted her.

"You're right." Bonnie said bitterly, forcing a smile.

The two left the restaurant and walked back to work together.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Mary asked hopefully.

"I don't know but I don't think so." Bonnie said. It was so automatic to reject the invitations that she didn't even have to try harder to do it.

“Time to open up Bonnie. Wasn't it nice to talk today?” Mary asked. She was kind enough to maintain a neutral tone. Without charges, without forcing her to accept. Bonnie nodded. In fact, it had been a good conversation.

“And, moreover, it is for a friend from work. You could bring Kai and introduce to everyone.” The woman said excitedly. Kai seemed to have made a good impression. Of course he would, he is great at dissemble.

"I promise to think about it." Bonnie smiled before preparing to get back to work.

She had chosen massage therapy as a job option because it was a therapy not only for her clients, but also for her. She was able to help her clients and help herself. But today Bonnie was barely able to concentrate.

Since the conversation with Mary all she could think about was Kai and his obsession with her. Bonnie couldn't get rid of him. She couldn't even try to kick him out of her house. Who knows what he would do loose around. But she also couldn't keep him with her, not when he clearly wanted her.

Today he had invaded her mind. _What would he do next time?_

Before going home, Bonnie tirelessly researched obsession on the Internet. She felt stupid looking for a magic solution to something difficult to get rid of. Of course, all the articles said if they suspected that there was someone obsessed behind them it was for the person to go to the police. Bonnie doesn’t have that option. Another thing that most articles said was that when the obsessed person doesn't get his object of desire, he kills it or kills himself. Well, Kai didn't seem willing to do either of it.

Bonnie laughed bitterly when she read something similar to what Mary had said to her. That if the obsessed person gets what he wants he loses interest.

And it made sense to Bonnie. She had always denied Kai what he wanted. She denied him the escape from his prison and he attacked and fled leaving her imprisoned. She denied him forgiveness and betrayed him and he got his revenge by casting a spell on her. But none of this, none of his revenge made him lose the strange interest he has in her.

Bonnie sighed in frustration. All she wanted was to be able to turn her thoughts off for a moment.

□■□■□■□■□■□

Usually getting home was the highlight of her day. She could relax while having tea and watching some silly series on Netflix. But now she looked like she was walking towards a funeral. Bonnie unlocked the door without enthusiasm. She took advantage that she didn't see Kai and went straight to her room.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked irritably as she tossed the bag on the bed.

Kai, who was casually arranging some of his clothes in Bonnie's wardrobe, turned to look at her and smiled when he found her usual look of irritation.

"I needed a place for my new clothes." He said quietly. Bonnie wanted to kick him in the face and wipe the stupid smile off his face.

"You shouldn't go out." Bonnie screamed angrily as she rubbed her temples. She could feel the headache gradually getting worse.

"Well, you didn't really expect me to be stuck inside the house did you?" He asked mockingly.

"I would be bored and moreover I needed new clothes, a cell phone and blood bags." Kai explained while hanging some shirts on the hanger.

Bonnie had almost forgotten that he needed blood. It was strange to accept that Kai was part vampire.

"You could have waited to buy your own cell phone instead of filling mine with photos of you." Bonnie beat ironically. The bastard had taken thousands of photos and even made a point of posting on her Instagram and twitter.

"It was for you to remember me." Kai explained innocently. But Bonnie knew he had done it just to piss her off.

"You talk like it's easy to forget you." Her tone was irritated. She wanted to be able to forget him. Pretend she never met him. Stop that feeling of anger and expectation that ran inside her whenever they are close to each other. But she knew it was impossible.

“Oh so you can't get me out of your mind? This is so sweet Bonbon.” He said in a playful tone. But his blue eyes looked at her intently.

"Shut up." Bonnie said before pushing the boots off her feet and sitting on the bed. She didn't even bother to fight with him and try to make him leave her bedroom. He had already tidy almost all of the clothes anyway.

"So are we going to that party tonight?" Kai broke the silence. Bonnie frowned in confusion.

"Mary told me about the party to say goodbye to Frank." Kai explained as he looked over her shoulder.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. _She was sure the woman had good intentions, but couldn't her just be quiet?_

"His name is Franklin and no, we are not going." Bonnie said firmly.

"Come on Bonnie, it's going to be fun." Kai abandoned the clothes aside and walked towards her.

"Not." Bonnie said. She quickly became alert with his approach.

“You know it would be cool to go, I need to keep myself entertained. I don't handle boredom very well.” He whispered. His tone was neutral, but Bonnie knew it was a threat. He had promised to behave, but trying to tame Kai was like trying to put a leash on a demon.

"It's okay if you don't want to go." He said as he crouched in front of her. Bonnie frowned suspiciously.

"We can have fun in another way." He whispered, smiling at her maliciously. He put his hand on Bonnie's face and gently placed one of the curls behind her ear as he watched her.

For a moment she was frozen. Very shocked by the indecent proposal. Usually Kai said absurd things, but most of the time it was in a joking tone.

"No." She screamed before slapping Kai's hand. She got up and walked past him towards the door. It seemed stupid to stay in the room with Kai.

“Is that all you can say? 'No'." He said provocatively.

Bonnie felt it when he grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him. Before she could try to escape, she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pin her body against his.

"I know you want me, too, Bonnie." Kai whispered as he stared at her parted lips. Her reaction to the dream had been the concrete proof he needed for him to know he was not delusional. She had moaned so loudly that all he wanted to do was take her and make her repeat that sound until she was hoarse. It took a lot of self-control to not to do it.

"You are crazy." Bonnie screamed in a shaky voice trying to push him away.

"So you never looked at me and thought about what it would be like to fuck with me?" Kai asked irritably. Her denial did not seem to please him. So Bonnie decided to be honest.

“When we met, yes. But when I found out what you had done- ”She started to say, but was interrupted by him.

“It hasn't changed anything. A part of you wanted it to change, but you still wanted me.” Kai cried out in irritation, pressing her body closer to his. Bonnie flinched in fright. It was the first time in a long time that she saw him so angry.

“I looked deeply into your mind, Bonnie. I know that even with fear you also felt desire, expectation to know what I was going to do next. I bet you still feel it.” He whispered again. While Bonnie greedily denied it, he brought his face close to hers.

"You're delusional." Bonnie said in a half nervous laugh. She turned her face to the side and felt Kai press his nose against her neck and sigh.

"No. At that time I ignored it, because as much as I wanted to fuck you in the middle of that cave after you sent away your magic, I didn't think I was seeing everything clearly. Someone who hated me so much couldn't be so attracted to me. But you were, weren't you?” Bonnie didn't know why the way he said it made her body warm up. _Was she always that sick or did the years of lack of touch make her so pathetic that she was aroused by anything?_

“I wanted to see our moments very carefully when I was in your mind, I kept repeating them, you know? When I chased you around the hospital and then I cornered you in the car. Did you like my hand around your neck? Is that why you keep looking at them?” He asked with a smug smile.

Bonnie sighed in mixed feelings. She wanted to kiss the bastard and hit him in the face at the same time.

Not knowing how to get out of this situation, she did the most obvious thing at the moment.

"We are going to the party."


	7. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you are enjoying the story. Last week, one of my wattpad readers sent me a message with a link from another website where a girl was posting my story with another title and a few different words on the chapters. So, I want to let you know that I'm posting this story only here and a Portuguese version of it on my wattpad account. If you see my story on any other site, I'm not the one posting it.

Bonnie regretted having agreed to go to the party as soon as the words left her mouth. Kai didn't look upset or happy about it; he had just walked away from her and waited while she got ready. She didn't know what to think. _Had he done that whole scene just to disturb her so she would agree to go to the party or did he really think she wanted him?_

The thought of shame filled her when she realized that as much as she hated him she also felt an undeniable attraction to him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Kai intertwine his fingers with hers. She looked at him with furrowed brows in confusion and tried to pull her hand away from his, but he squeezed it tightly.

"I will behave if you behave." Kai whispered looking at her with a brow raised in defiance.

“You are the only one who needs to behave. I know how to live in society.” Bonnie whispered irritably. She pressed the doorbell hoping that no one would listen, so she could go home, sleep and pretend that day didn't happen.

“Autch! Straight into the heart.” Kai whispered with false hurt as he placed his hand on his chest dramatically. "I meant that you must behave as if we were a couple, after all they think we are dating."

"First you have no heart and second I am not a good actress." Bonnie said with a fake smile on her face.

Before Kai could answer her the door was opened and a man greeted them with a smile on his face.

"You came." The man exclaimed with glee, probably surprised that Bonnie was there as she kept dodging everything and everyone. "Get in."

Bonnie forced an affectionate smile as she looked around. Most of her co-workers were present. The atmosphere was calm, with music playing in the background. Not so loud that people could still talk, but loud enough that someone could dance if they wanted to.

"I have to come to say goodbye." She said sweetly. Since she's here, why not pretend to care about Franklin's promotion, right? The guy was overjoyed more by the fact that he will moved to another city than by the promotion itself.

Kai watched the scene with curiosity. Bonnie looked different. Colder than the last time they saw each other years ago. Of course she always made a point of being cold to him, but to other people? No, she was always too good with people. But now she just didn't seem to care.

"You brought a friend." Franklin said looking at Kai who was standing still with his hands tucked in his pants pockets.

“Boyfriend actually. My name is Kai, nice to meet you.” Kai said reaching out to shake the man's hand. Bonnie wanted to roll her eyes at the situation.

She snuck out and left the two talking. She would need a lot of alcohol to survive this night. And she hoped that there was something stronger than beer so that she could leave her sober state quickly.

After an hour of partying and plenty of alcohol, Bonnie had passed through all groups of people, having unnecessary and even a little inconvenient conversations.

She avoided being around Kai as much as she could, which was not difficult since he was giving all possible attention to the women who seemed quite excited about his presence. She had no idea of the topics of their conversation, but she hoped she was not part of any.

When Bonnie was ready to hide in the bathroom for a few minutes just to pass the time Mary pulled her by the arm. Bonnie staggered a little, feeling the effects of alcohol, but managed to balance herself quickly.

"Come here for a little chat with us." She said excitedly as she fit Bonnie into the circle of friends. "You haven't stopped for a minute; I've never seen you so sociable."

"You were the one who said I should try." Bonnie said in an accusing tone. Mary didn't seem to notice, but Kai was watching her like an eagle. He already expected Bonnie to try to dodge him, but it was ridiculous to see her pacing back and forth when she noticed him approaching.

"Yes, but you shouldn't let Kai alone, you brought him and left him here." Mary said in a friendly tone. As if she was trying to show that she was being an idiot. Bonnie appreciates her colleague's good intentions, because if Kai were really her boyfriend, that attitude would be really stupid. But he is not and the whole situation only makes her more angry. He could go out as a poor little thing to everyone and she would go out as the bad girlfriend who doesn't value him.

"I'm sure he is enjoying your company." She pointed around, realizing that there were only women there and that her tone sounded like a jealous girlfriend. She mentally fought herself when she saw the smug smirk on Kai's face.

"They are really adorable." Kai said before taking a sip of his drink. He seemed to have won everyone's affection, which was not surprising since his false charm can be quite convincing.

"See? He doesn't care." Bonnie pointed. She just wanted to leave before Mary or one of the other women started with embarrassing questions.

"We wanted to know how you met, but Kai said he would only tell with you here." Said Kate excitedly.

Bonnie sighed, holding on to herself not to roll her eyes. She looked at Kai with a mixture of boredom and resignation. She knew it was a punishment for leaving him alone.

"Are you going to tell us now?" The woman asked Kai excitedly. He smiled with a positive nod. He drank the rest of his drink and left the glass in a table beside the sofa.

"I met Bonnie at a difficult time in my life and she seemed too good to be true." Kai said as he looked Bonnie straight in the eye. He seemed almost sincere, but she knew it was just an act for these people.

"I remember thinking that she was a hallucination." He laughed making women laugh with him. They all looked at him as if he were a prince _. Poor people, they don't know how wrong they are,_ Bonnie thought.

“And when I first spoke to her I knew that no one would ever be as interesting as she is. And all I could think of was that she had to be mine.” Bonnie looked away, stunned by the words. She felt her heart racing and her head spinning. She didn't know if it was an effect of alcohol or the impact those words had.

Not in the romantic way these women thought they were, but as an admission that he always wanted her.

"And you, Bonnie?" Mary asked, taking Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"I just stopped fighting since he looks like a disease that I can't get rid of." Bonnie said quickly ignoring the looks. Kai laugh exaggerated as he looked at her.

A part of him thought it was funny that she said she stopped fighting him. When clearly she would never stop. The women laughed with him thinking it was a joke attempt from Bonnie's part.

When he realized that Bonnie was getting ready to walk away again, Kai took her hand and prevented her from leaving.

"Let's Dance." He said pulling her by the hand.

"There is no one dancing." Bonnie tried to dodge amicably since everyone was looking at them.

"We can be the first, I bet they will follow." Kai insisted. He put a hand on her waist and pulled her close, enjoying the considerably slow song playing.

Bonnie sighed, trying to hide her irritation. She moved with Kai from side to side slowly following the song.

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie asked irritably. It bothered her to have him so close to her. She could feel his breath on her face and every muscle in his body glued to hers.

"Because I want attention." He explained as he looked at her.

"You were getting a lot of attention." Bonnie sighed with relief when the song ended.

"But I want your attention." Kai pulled her back to him when she tried to pull away slowly. She felt her chest collide with his and his hand tightened on her waist.

“They were almost throwing themselves at you. Why can't you just choose one and leave me alone?” Bonnie whispered irritably. As much as she didn't want Kai to torment anyone's lives, sometimes she just wished it wasn't her who had to put up with him.

“They only do this because they don't know me. It's different with you.” He murmured as he looked at her. She looked adorable so stunned by his words.

Bonnie looked away and decided to ignore him. She started paying attention to the song that was playing in an attempt to pretend that Kai was not there with her.

But of course that was a stupid choice because she couldn't ignore him when he is so close to her, with his arm around her waist and his breath on her face.

She watched some people pour themselves more drinks and wished she could have some more too.

She felt when Kai brought his face close to hers. She could feel the warm breath in her ear.

"You should stop drinking." Kai whispered when he realized at where Bonnie was looking.

"Now you are going to tell me what I should do?" Bonnie asked irritated without looking at him. She wanted to be able to walk away from Kai without attracting so much attention, but it was difficult when almost everyone was looking at them. She didn't want to cause a scene.

Kai held her chin and turned her face towards his, forcing her to face him. Bonnie sighed when she realized that their faces were too close. She would look away again, but she didn't want to upset him in public.

"No, I just think it would be shameful for you if I had to carry you home." Kai smirked, watching Bonnie's reaction.

She knows it is stupid to get drunk at a coworkers party, but what should she do? How would she endure this day sober?

Kai smiled contentedly watching the people around him start to dance too.

He released Bonnie's waist, took her hand, and spun her. Bonnie almost tripped over her feet before he caught her around the waist again.

"See, I said they would follow us." Bonnie heard Kai whisper cheerfully. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes for a few seconds waiting for the dizziness to pass.

He smiled knowing that whoever looked at them would imagine them as a couple in love. He took advantage of her approach to place a kiss on the top of her head and slide the hand that was on her waist down. Bonnie sighed irritably when she felt Kai's hand squeeze her ass.

She tried to walk away, but Kai held her in place. She saw how his features had changed from amused to irritate.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Bonnie explained hoping that Kai would not make a scene. She no longer had the strength to endure it.

"When you get back, we're leaving because if I have to put up with these people one more minute I'll kill them all." Kai whispered looking at her angrily.

He wanted her to be around; he wanted to show her off. Make everyone jealous of him for having her. But Bonnie ignored him all night and he had to deal with the most boring people he had ever met.

Despite being happy to know that she would soon be home, Bonnie couldn't feel 100% relieved. She would still have to put up with Kai.

She nodded positively, ready to walk away from him, but before she could take any steps away from him, Kai leaned over and kissed her. It was quick and it felt like an innocent goodbye kiss. Something any couple would do. Kai watched Bonnie as she walked away stunned.

Bonnie almost ran to the bathroom. She locked the door and leaned against the sink, staring at the blurry image in the mirror. Perhaps it was the effect of the alcohol that was making her feel more electricity than usual between her and Kai.

"You're just drunk, Bonnie, that's it." She said loud to herself knowing that it is not true.

Over the years her tolerance for alcohol has only grown and she knew that her dizziness would soon pass if she did not continue to drink. She would need at least one more bottle of whiskey to get drunk for true.

Sometimes Bonnie missed having a friend who knew about her life so she could ask for advice.

_After all, what she should do?_

Bonnie had remembered Caroline saying that she had sex with Klaus because even though she hated most of his actions she was also attracted to him and wanted to get him out of her thoughts. At that time Bonnie found it impossible to accept that someone could feel hatred and desire for the same person. After that Klaus had left Mystic falls and left her alone.

_Maybe it worked for her and Kai._

"No, no, no." Bonnie whispered to herself indignantly at the thought.

She didn't know if she could do this. It doesn't matter how her body reacts to Kai's. His mind would never leave her alone if she had anything with him.

But perhaps this is what they need to disconnect from each other. Maybe Kai just needs the right attention to realize that she is not what he wants. And maybe she just needs to quell her curiosity to stop all the tension that surrounds them.

"Stop thinking about it." Bonnie whispered. She closed her eyes for a few moments, waiting for her thoughts to calm down.

_Maybe she has gone crazy._

The sudden knock on the door made Bonnie jump in alarm.

"Bonnie dear, are you okay?" Kai's voice could be heard through the door.

Bonnie frowned in confusion at the sweet tone.

She opened the door and found Mary looking worried and Kai looking bored.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked inspecting Bonnie.

"Yes, I'm just tired." Bonnie forced a smile.

Kai took advantage of the situation to wrap Bonnie's waist with one arm and bring her close to him.

"It is late, we should go home." Kai said before placing a kiss on the top of Bonnie's head. The affectionate gesture made Mary smile, but it just made Bonnie frustrated. She accepted the situation resignedly, knowing that soon they would be gone and she could stop pretending.

"I was happy that you came." Mary said before saying goodbye to the two.

Bonnie took the opportunity to drink two more glasses of whiskey while saying goodbye to some colleagues.

✧┈┄─╌─╌─┄┈⪧

The drive back home had been silent and Bonnie felt a mixture of happiness and anger, since even when Kai was in silence he still able to disturb her. She couldn't organize her thoughts when she could feel Kai's eyes at her. Bonnie knew he was watching her all the time. She wondered what was going on in his head.

Probably something deplorable like the ones she saw in his mind. All the thoughts Kai has about her are disturbing.

"Home Sweet Home." Kai smiled with feigned joy when he entered the house.

He discarded his jacket on the couch and walked over to the refrigerator. Bonnie watched him as she took off his boots and left them by the door.

Kai took a blood bag and started drinking it. He could feel Bonnie's eyes watching him. But he pretended not to see, knowing that if he turned to look at her she would look away. She is too stubborn to admit that she is not indifferent to him.

Bonnie was looking at him appalled, he looked like an animal. Emitting small grunts and pressing the blood bag to his mouth. She didn't know if she would ever get used to Kai's vampire side.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked smugly. Bonnie saw him run his hand over his mouth to clean the blood.

She didn't know why she was still standing there. She should have run to her room to finally have her moment of rest, but her body didn't seem to obey.

Just do it. She heard a voice in her mind whisper.

Kai narrowed his eyes and walked slowly over to her.

"What is on your mind?" He asked looking at her for the first time as if he couldn't read her. He who was so good at it and always used it to torment her.

 _About fuck with you_. Bonnie thought, but didn't have the courage to say it out loud. She would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that she thought about it.

Bonnie walked closing the space between them quickly and pressed her lips tightly against Kai's, tasting blood and alcohol on her tongue. He seemed surprised by her sudden actions, but quickly responded to the kiss with fervor. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and pressed her body against his, making sure there was no space between them. After a few seconds he pulled away from her. Bonnie staggered a few steps, surprised that he was pulling her away.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Kai asked genuinely confused. All he wanted to do was pull her to him, but the situation seemed like a strange trap. Bonnie hates him, enough to hurt herself just to hurt him too.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and approached him again. But Kai held her in place before she managed to kiss him again.

"You are drunk." He said with awareness. He still had a suspicious and surprised countenance.

 _Not enough._ Bonnie laughed with thought.

"Don't act as if today weren't the happiest day of your life." Bonnie whispered smugly with raised eyebrows.

Her words were like a click in his mind. He wanted her, always wanted her and she was willingly giving herself to him. And he really didn't care why she was doing this.

Bonnie felt him entwine his fingers in her hair and pull her to him. His lips beat against hers so hard that it hurt for a moment. He kissed her as if the world was going to end. With desperate passion. The hand in her hair held her tightly in place as if he was afraid that she would give up and try to run away and the other tightened around her waist to keep her body close to his. Bonnie could feel his erection against her belly, she wanted to feel no satisfaction from it, but it felt good to be wanted after so many years of ignoring any sexual involvement. She sighed breathlessly when Kai pulled his mouth away from hers. He looked at her for a few seconds before his mouth traveled every inch around her lips, kissing everything from the pink skin of her cheeks to her jaw. Bonnie bit her bottom lip, preventing any sound from coming out of her mouth. He pressed his nose against her neck and inhaled her perfume deeply like a predator.

Kai had to close his eyes and concentrate to don't let his vampire side take over. He couldn't try to feed on her, not now, not ever. He knew that if he did it would become an addiction that he couldn't control. He kissed her on the neck, sucking on her skin below her left ear and felt Bonnie pull his hair between her fingers. He groaned and rubbed his legs against hers, feeling an electricity pass through his body.

Bonnie held the hem of Kai's shirt and he stepped away from her and raised his arms so she could undress him. He smiled smugly when he saw Bonnie's eyes roam over his chest with desire. She could avoid making any sound of satisfaction as he touched her, but her eyes didn't lie. She wants him as much when he wants her.

She took off her blouse and threw it somewhere in the room. Kai's blue eyes burned with desire looking at her breasts now covered only by her bra. He looked mesmerized for a moment, as if just looking at her was a reward. His gaze flattered and irritated her at the same time.

She quickly unzipped her bra and pushed the straps off her shoulders, dropping it to the floor. Kai blew out an approving sigh. He hadn't even imagined such a thing happening in his dreams. He always thought he would have to seduce her until she gave in to him.

Bonnie pushed him into the kitchen hoping that Kai would be like most men who are glad with something quick and casual because that's all she would have to give him. He could lean her against the counter and do whatever he wanted with her, she wouldn't stop him. She started to unbutton her pants, but Kai took her hand.

"No." He whispered hoarsely, pulling her close to him. "I will do it."

He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking because the next thing he did was to grab her thighs and force her to wrap her legs around his waist. Bonnie wanted to protest when he started taking her to the bedroom, but she knew it would be a lost argument.

She took the seconds of walking to look at him. At least once she would let herself forget all the horrible things he had done and pay attention only to his beauty. She could pretend that she is in control of this whole situation.

Bonnie felt her back collide with the soft mattress and in less than a second Kai was hovering on her. He finished unbuttoning her pants, but made no move to finish undressing her. When their lips met again, Bonnie felt Kai's hand caressing the skin of her belly. He was quick, grabbed Bonnie's thighs and spread them open. He slid his hand into her pants, feeling the smooth, wet skin against his fingers. Bonnie sighed against his mouth and felt Kai smile as he still kissed her. His other hand trailed over her body until it reached her left breast. He squeezed the soft skin, earning a grunt of pain and pleasure from Bonnie. She didn't expect him to be kind, she knew he wouldn't be. This was the same Kai she had met in 1994, not the one she abandoned in 1903. This was the dangerously attractive and mysterious Kai who caught her attention as soon as she caught her eye on him.

Bonnie moaned and threw her head back, giving Kai an opening to kiss and suck her neck, while his skillful fingers made small circular movements against her clitoris.

"I love your taste." Kai said softly against the soft skin of her throat, before traveling back to Bonnie's lips. "I bet everything in you is delicious."

She could feel Kai's breath against her lips; she didn't need to open her eyes to know that he was watching her moan as she squirmed against his fingers. She didn't want to make a sound, didn't want to give him the pleasure of listening to her. But she couldn't control herself. Kai smiled when Bonnie opened her eyes, the green emeralds now had a darker shade that reminded him of a forest. A look so sweet and yet so seductive. It should be a sin the existence of someone like Bonnie. She kissed him quickly, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth making him moan instantly.

Bonnie scratched Kai's shoulders when she felt him slide a finger inside her. Pushing deeper into her throbbing walls, he developed a slow, torturous rhythm. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back, while he added a second and third finger moments later, accelerating and pushing them faster and she felt her orgasm approaching in pure ecstasy, she felt the slow burning of her belly. Arms wrapped around his neck, she threaded her fingers through his soft hair, while their breaths became shallow, reducing it to a faint sigh at the back of their throat. Bonnie felt dizzy, delirious as she slid over Kai's palm, opening eagerly to him without shame. She felt like she was sinking, falling into the purest kind of madness as she felt her orgasm building. When she meets his eyes, cold, dark and wicked, it causes an old feeling of fear mixed with a lucid and dangerous curiosity to stir inside of her. When he curled his fingers inside her just a little, just to tease her, she saw him, the old him. The only who killed her now gives her pleasure. Pulling her closer, Kai swallows her moans, making her feel drunk and mad as he enjoys the tight muscles around her fingers. Kai's smug smile against her mouth unleashes anger on her; even with all pleasure she still wishes she could hurt him.

Her body relaxed when Kai pulled away from her for a moment. She watched him lick his fingers. Her eyebrows furrowed with disgust when she realized that he seemed genuinely satisfied with her taste. She saw the veins dance around his eyes as he contemplated their taste against his tongue.

Bonnie took advantage of his moment of distraction and leaned toward him. She deftly unbuttoned his pants.

"I'm not done with you yet." Kai whispered pushing her back on the bed.

He quickly leaned over her, grabbed the waistband of her pants along with her panties and pulled them both out of her body at once. The sudden movement made Bonnie shiver a little.

Kai knelt on the mattress. Like a servant ready to worship her. She sighed, feeling her whole body tremble in anticipation. The big hands quickly found their way to Bonnie's legs. The fingers touched the soft, warm skin with care.

She wanted to say that he didn't have to do this. They could just fuck and end with it. But if he was as good with his mouth as he was with his hands she could enjoy it and just ignore that it is Kai.

Crazy with desire, Kai distributed kisses and caresses on Bonnie's legs. He felt her gaze on him so he looked back to her. His eyes were darkened with pure lust. He smiled before lifting one of her legs and placing it on his shoulder. Bonnie's whole body shivered when she felt his hot breath against her sensitive skin. He started rubbing her hips as he kissed the inside of her thighs, running his teeth over her soft skin. Without warning, Bonnie felt Kai's tongue contact her clit and she tightened his hair tightly. She heard herself scream with pleasure, she couldn't control herself. Not when there was this strange magnetism between them. The sight of him, on his knees, between her legs could make her come without much effort on his part.

Kai smiled to himself when Bonnie showed no resistance. He dived again between her legs, licking a wide strip from her entrance to her clit, moving his tongue.

"Oh shit." Bonnie moaned in surprise and tried to cover her mouth with her hands, but Kai wouldn't let that happen. He wanted to hear her. He loved every sound she made. Without moving an inch away, with the help of his magic, he forced Bonnie's hands away from her mouth. After running his tongue around her clit a few more times, he went further down, circling around her entrance.

His hands landed on Bonnie's breasts, squeezing and kneading the skin as his tongue licked her juices. Bonnie groaned when she felt her release come. She pushed her hips against Kai's face and pulled the dark strands of hair between her fingers.

The screams of pleasure kept coming from her lips over and over as he continued to eat her like she was the best meal he had ever had in his life. Bonnie felt her second orgasm coming, this one much faster and stronger than the last. She struggled to stabilize her breathing; her legs were shaking so badly that it was almost embarrassing.

When Kai finished, he crawled over her leaving a trail of wet kisses spread across her body.

She watched him as he took off his shoes and socks and then got rid of his pants and underwear.

Bonnie tried not to stare too much at his now free erection pointing at her direction.

Kai climbed onto the bed again and placed himself between Bonnie's legs. He wouldn't ask for any retribution, he was already surprised that all of this was happening.

He lowered his head against Bonnie's neck and brushed his teeth across the smooth skin. She sighed when she felt him slowly enter her. It was a tempting torture. Bonnie bit her bottom lip when she felt his movements increase. She opened her eyes and felt her whole body shiver when her gaze met Kai's. He looked like a predator watching his prey with hunger and wildness.

"Don't close your eyes." He ordered in a low whisper. Bonnie opened her mouth with a high-pitched moan before throwing her head back against the pillow. He gasped, feeling his body warming against hers. Bonnie had this strange effect; she managed to warm not only his dead body, but also his heart. And he shouldn't feel that way about her.

He smirked when he felt Bonnie's hips move against his. The movement was like a slow, tempting dance made to instigate him. She felt her legs weaken and her toes buckle with the effect of one more orgasm coming. Her whole body warmed up and she fell into an abyss of sensations.

Kai let out a low laugh against Bonnie's ear when he felt her squeeze his shoulder tightly. He didn't dare slow his movements, even with Bonnie squirming madly below him. Bonnie pushed on his shoulder trying to push him away.

"Shh it is nothing you can't handle." Kai whispered against her ear. Bonnie looked at him pleadingly, not quite sure what she was pleading for.

"Do you know how much I wanted to feel you?" He asked as he stroked her hair, brushing the damp strands hair from her forehead. Bonnie bit her bottom lip to keep a very loud moan from escaping her mouth. She felt the heat build up in her belly, an almost torturous heat. Kai let out a hoarse groan when he felt her nails tearing the skin on his arm. He gradually slowed his movements until he got out of her.

She knew he wasn't done yet. And in those few seconds as he watched her while he waited for her to calm down, she regretted having started it all. It was in these small pauses that her mind seemed to function normally and haunted her. Bonnie knew that this night would haunt her for a long time. Maybe forever.

When he approached her again she tried to protest but all she could do was let out a loud moan when she felt him invade her at once. She grabbed Kai's arms, digging her nails firmly into his skin. Kai smiled in a half-muffled groan. He was so excited that he could barely control his movements now. His hand reached for one of Bonnie's breasts and he squeezed the nipple between his fingers.

"Kai slow down." Bonnie asked in a shaky voice. She felt him spread desperate kisses over her jaw as he moved more sharply. "Kai!" Bonnie called again, now pushing on his chest.

"Too sensitive?" He asked smiling smugly. Bonnie hated that smile. Even ashamed to admit it, she nodded. Kai decreased the intensity of the movements and stared at her. Her face was like a mirror showing all the pleasure she was feeling and that was enough to satisfy him. But it also made he want more. He felt his body warm up with more desire as their hips moved together increasing the pace.

"Damn it." He exclaimed when he felt his fangs come out. Bonnie bit her bottom lip, watching Kai's face completely transformed. His eyes a shade of dark red, the eyelids wrapped in veins and the sample fangs. He closed his mouth and looked away from her, huffing in anger at not being able to fully control that side.

When she realized that Kai had managed to control his hunger, Bonnie pulled him to her by tightening her legs around him. She moaned when she felt him increase the movements of his hips again. She felt her orgasm come again and scratched Kai's back, pressing his body against her's. He looked at her with wheezing breath before closing his eyes and opening his mouth, throwing his head back. Bonnie watched the scene with pleasure. He moved a few more times before he buried his face against Bonnie's hair and let out a muffled groan. She felt the hot liquid fill her as his movements gradually stopped. Kai sighed against her hair, smelling her natural scent.

He got off Bonnie and fell on his back against the mattress next to her.

"Wow that was intense." He whispered hoarsely. Bonnie ignored him and turned her back on him.

She was too tired and numb to make him get out. She closed her eyes and slept leaving all regrets for the next day.


	8. There's always a tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know I'm gone for a few months, but I'm back. I don't promise to post regularly because I haven't been so inspired lately. I have this story planned, but I don't want to write the chapters in any which way just to post faster. Thanks to everyone who commented. I hope you like the new chapter.

Bonnie slept easily and it bothered Kai. The whole situation bothered him and he didn't know why. He had achieved something that he had been wanting for a long time, _so why did he feel that something wasn't right?_

He rolled his eyes, annoyed that he was thinking about it. He shouldn't care. He should just enjoy the moment. But hours had passed and somehow the feeling that something was wrong kept coming back to him.

He watched Bonnie sleep peacefully. The caramel skin shining in the moonlight, she didn't even bother to cover herself.

He felt Bonnie move and mumble something and only then he realized he was stroking her shoulder. She turned toward him with eyes half open and pushed his hand away from her. Kai rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. She looked adorable half asleep.

"You are something else Bonnie Bennett." He whispered as he pulled her close.

"You're leaving my house." She murmured sleepily. This was what she wanted, he knew.

Bonnie didn't complain or walk away from him, she just settled her body against his and went back to sleep. He likes to imagine it was because she likes to have him around and not because she is too sleepy to keep him away.

○●○●○●○

When Bonnie woke up the first thing she felt was the headache. Strong and continuous. It was already a familiar feeling for her. But it had been a long time since she had a hangover.

The headache was bearable, she knew that was not what would bother her. The fact that she slept with Kai would disturb her forever.

She knew she shouldn't have done that, it was a mistake. Even thinking about it was a mistake and that was why she had ignored her desires for so long.

The mixed feelings were foreign to her. She had never felt so many different feelings at the same time. She hates him with every cell in her body, but that feeling is as strong as the attraction she feels for him.

It was difficult for her to admit that to herself. It is frustrating and disturbing.

Bonnie snorted irritably. She pushed the cover aside and got out of bed. She was grateful that Kai was gone before she woke up. All she didn't want after all that happened was to wake up next to him.

Bonnie took the first outfit she saw and locked herself in her bathroom. She needed a cold shower to cure her hangover.

With any luck, the water would wash away all the shame and disappointment she felt for herself. Well, she knew it wasn't going to happen. But she hopes that at some point the feeling will pass.

Luckily or because of her bonding spell with Kai she had no marks on her body. She ran her hand over her neck and looked away from the mirror. From the vivid memories she had of the night before, she knew there must be at least a dozen marks on her body.

○●○●○●○●○●○

After the bath Bonnie knew she needed to eat something or her headache would not go away. She had heard Kai humming a song somewhere in the house while she was dressing.

He was casually preparing a sandwich. When he saw her approach, he smiled, looking her up and down.

"Hi." He said happily. Unable to face him, Bonnie walked past him and went to the fridge with a glass in her hand.

"Let me guess, now you're going to ignore me." Kai said. His tone was not upset or hurt. He didn't seem to be resigned. As if I expected it.

Bonnie couldn't deny that it irritated her. She would be happier if he was irritated by her silence.

"Jonie and Linda called earlier, they are worried about you." Bonnie rolled her eyes knowing that he was mistakenly naming her nieces.

"I said you were asleep, but obviously they didn't believe me so I suggest you call back before the unbearable ones decide to show up to kill the little amount of patience I have." Kai explained in an amused tone.

Bonnie knows the reason for his good mood and it makes her stomach turn a little.

Deciding that she couldn't stand Kai's company at the moment, she left.

"Wait, where are you going?" She heard Kai scream from the kitchen as she slammed the door.

Bonnie walked the streets aimlessly. A few years ago she would have run to her friends' house for advice or just to vent. But now she had no one.

What hurts her the most is knowing that this is her fault alone. She should have predicted that nothing would work out if she remained trapped in the illusion of a love that died. But self-destruction has always been a strong thing in her life. She hid that side of herself with her tireless altruism, but she always wondered if she was willing to face the consequences because deep down she expected the consequences. Bonnie never found the answer, perhaps because she was not ready to answer them sincerely.

She told herself that as soon as she left Mystic falls her life would improve, with no people to worry about or save she could take care of herself. But perhaps the problem has been with her, all these years and she continues her wave of martyrdom.

She didn't care about the looks she got from the people around her. They probably wondered what had happened to her.

Bonnie almost thanked everyone for being selfish to the point of not bothering her by asking if she needs help.

She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket's pants and when she looked at the screen she saw that it was Josie calling her. She swallowed the tears, wiped them and answered.

"Hi Josie." Bonnie said, forcing a cheerful tone.

"You promised you would call every weekend and you didn't." Lizzie said in a tone of concern and irritation.

"Lizzie!" Josie complained and Bonnie heard them arguing on the other side of the phone.

“Girls, I'm fine, I just overslept. I was going to call. ” Bonnie said without emotion.

"Do you promise to let us know if you need help?" Josie asked worriedly.

"Yes I promise." Bonnie said smiling. She knew that the affection and care that girls have with her is genuine. "But you don't have to worry with me; I know how to deal with Kai."

"We are looking for something to remove the spell that he put on you and as soon as we can, we will kick his ass." Lizzie said with conviction. Bonnie laughed. She doesn't want to involve the girls in this, but she appreciates their willingness to help.

After talking for a few more minutes the girls hung up and Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief at being such a good liar. Acting like she was in control of her life when she clearly didn't know what to do next.

Bonnie stayed there for a few more hours, hoping that when she returned home, Kai would no longer be there.

○●○●○●○●○●○

The first thing Bonnie noticed when she got home was that Kai was still there and didn't seem to have any intention of leaving. He was cooking something while singing animatedly.

"What are you doing here?" She remembered telling him the night before to leave. Even in the midst of all the rage and numb excitement she remembered saying that she had already given him what he wanted and that now he could leave her alone.

"Oh did you think I was leaving?" Kai asked with a mocking smile. "Because I got what I wanted."

Bonnie frowned in confusion watching Kai smile happily as if the whole situation was a joke.

“Oh Bon, but that was what you wanted. Fuck me out of curiosity and then get rid of me. ” He said watching the angry look she was giving him. “This was what you wanted. I never wanted that. ” He pointed his finger as if accusing her of a crime, but deep down Bonnie knew he just wanted to make fun of her. Bonnie had a constant desire to punch him in the face to ward off that smug smile.

"What do you want to leave me alone?" She asked looking at him seriously.

Kai looked her up and down pretending to think for a moment.

"There is no answer to that question." He replied without much enthusiasm. "Because what I want is to have you around." He said again when he realized that Bonnie would just stand there staring at him with her arms crossed.

"Why?" Bonnie asked indignantly. "We hate each other, Kai." She screamed in the hope that maybe screaming he would hear her.

"You are the only fun I have left." He explained it as if it was obvious and only Bonnie hadn't noticed. “I didn't lie when I said I don't care about my nieces. So no revenge for the twins this time.” Bonnie was relieved not to have to worry about the twins' safety, but the situation was not encouraging for her since she saw no way she could get rid of Kai.

"I don't see a point where this is fun." Bonnie said exasperatedly pointing between they. Didn't he realize that their relationship was a constant fight?

"Well, I really had a good time last night." Kai whispered smugly as he smiled. "You can't say it was bad."

"I can't say it was good either." Bonnie said in a sulky tone. Kai had to stop himself from smiling as he watched her look away from him. He knows that she is trying to look irritated in order not to show how embarrassed she is feeling.

"Autch, don't hurt my ego." Kai says in a false tone of sadness and Bonnie rolls her eyes. She already thinks about leaving and just leaving him talking to himself since he won't leave the house.

“My point is, I planned the perfect revenge. I don't even need to hurt you, just my presence makes you want to take your own eyes out. ” He explain proudly pointing to the expression of disgust plastered on Bonnie's face.

"Are you saying you linked us only to torment me until I died?" Bonnie yelled, pointing a finger at his face.

"Yep." Kai clicked his tongue and smiled watching Bonnie looking at him more closely now. He can't tell if she realizes how close she is to him now.

"It seems a little self-destructive wanting to be close to someone who hates you." Bonnie whispers sarcastically looking at him with false concern. "You don't get your fellings hurt about it?" She asking with feigned curiosity. She hopes Kai will make another ridiculous joke abaout how it hurts the feelings he don't have, but he just smiles without emotion and looks back at her.

“You know, when I became half a vampire I hated it. I was never good at controlling my hunger and as a vampire it got worse. And all those irritating and exaggerated emotions.” He explained calmly, moving closer to Bonnie. Slowly with each step.

"But I found a bright side to it all, I mean beyond the limitless power of being a heretic." Bonnie swallowed hard as she walked away. She knew that look was trouble and she didn't like where this conversation would lead.

"That beautiful button in the back of my mind." He whispered. The realization was like a punch to Bonnie's stomach.

“So if you're looking for a way to hurt my feelings because you can't physically hurt me, I must tell you that you can't. Because I don't feel anything.” He whispered next to her face. It wasn't until Bonnie tried to walk away again that she realized she had been trapped between him and the counter. She looked at him coldly.

"You shut off your humanity."


End file.
